


Best Laid Plans

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A children's game gets serious. Dumbledore suggests a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a game

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

Remus sits sprawled beside the lake with a book. His eyes are closed and he's breathing the soft breeze in deep. Suddenly a welcome scent mixes with that of the grounds. Cinnamon, leather and a hint of girlie herbal shampoo. Sirius. He sits up with a smile, "Good morning Sirius."

"There you are. Everyone missed you at lunch," Sirius says as he drops down beside Remus.

"I didn't realize it was so late," Remus says with a sheepish smile.

"What are you reading?" Sirius says reaching for the book.

Remus picks it up quickly, "It's my journal, I was looking over some old entries, figuring things out."

"Figuring what out exactly?" Sirius asks earnestly.

Remus isn't ready to discuss it yet, "How you can wear leather all year round."

"They're boots and you know better than to lie to me Rem," Sirius says propping one boot on his knee.

"I know Siri, but I'm not done thinking and I don't want to say anything until I know what to say."

"Whatever it is, promise to tell me as soon as you're ready?"

"You'll be the first to know," Remus assures him.

"In the mean time, come play?" Sirius practically begs turning his puppy dog eyes on full blast.

Remus never was one to say no to those eyes, "What are we playing?"

"I don't care what we play, I just want you to play with me," Sirius says bouncing to his feet.

"Maybe the others will have an idea," Remus says softly despite regretting involving anyone else.

"Jamie and Lils are on the pitch, we could see if they'd like to play," Sirius offers lightly.

"Race you," Remus takes off with a smile.

Sirius chases him, running into him gracelessly as Remus stops short next to Lily. Remus tries to hide his delighted smile as he turns over and helps his lapful of Sirius move off him. Sirius smiles charmingly at Lily, "We're looking for something to play to enjoy this fine day, any ideas?"

Lily considers for a moment, "We could play Queen's Chase if we had more people."

"Well here come Jackie, Leona and Stephen," James calls cheerfully.

"Almost enough," Lily says looking for others.

"What's Queen's Chase Lil?" Remus asks as he looks around as well. Before she can respond Lily spots two girls she knows from Hufflepuff and shouts, "Gretchen! Lucy! Come play with us!"

Both girls run over happily. Stephen calls out to someone else and Lily turns back to the now assembled group. "Queen's Chase is basically simple. We pick some boundaries everyone has to stay inside. We blindfold one person and they have to try to catch someone else. If they catch you if have to kiss them and then you're it."

The Hufflepuff girls giggle and whisper. Remus feels a little lightheaded at the thought of having a chance to kiss Sirius. "Who's it?" He hears himself ask.

"I think it should be Sirius," James says with an amused smirk, "He was the person dying to play something."

"Sure. What are the boundaries?" Sirius asks glancing around at those assembled.

"Let's make it easy, well use the pitch, it's got clear edges you can tell even blindfolded," Lily says before leading Sirius to the middle.

After she blind folds him he starts to count down from ten and Remus notices the taller of the girls from Hufflepuff moving closer, not farther from him. It's absolutely shameless. Sirius reaches one and starts to run. The girls have the decency to run at least. Fully in the spirit now Remus runs as well. James, who is staying as far from the action as possible this round notices Sirius seems to be single mindedly seeking a single prey, and it's neither of the giggling girls trying to attract his attention.

Finally with a triumphant laugh Sirius manages to close a hand around Remus' wrist. Remus stops immediately and turns around. Sirius starts to lean in to claim his kiss but Remus reaches up and slips the blindfold off him first. "Caught you," He says quietly.

"Were you chasing me?" Remus asks softly just before their lips meet.

Sirius' hand raises to Remus' hair and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. The blindfold drops to the ground, as Remus' own hand mimics the action. When lack of air causes them to part one of the girls gives a wolf whistle and a call of "Good show!"

"Of course I was chasing you," Sirius says quietly before retrieving the blindfold and putting it on Remus.

Remus lets himself be lead to the center of the pitch as his mind dissects what just happened. Until Lily's voice reaches him, "You need to count to ten Rem!"

He counts to ten aloud before setting out, seeking the unique scent of Sirius he'd know anywhere. He makes a good show of it of course, even giving Lily a half-hearted chase before catching Sirius easily. It's Sirius' turn to slip the blindfold away. Just before their lips meet he whispers, "You were trying to get caught."

Sirius smiles at him, "You were trying to make it look like you weren't specifically chasing me."

The kiss is long, slow and sweet. When they part this time Jackie calls out, "Sit this one out Lupin, give someone else a chance to play!" He blushes and after leading a blindfolded Sirius to the center of the pitch moves himself to the stands.

Sirius counts to ten and stands there for half a moment before darting off to his left. He pursues James, then Leona before settling on Lily. She giggles madly and he calls, "Come on Red, you know you only suggested this game to get your paws on me!"

She makes a move to change directions and he catches her. "Hands to yourself Siri," she says with a good-natured smile.

He gives her a brief, innocent kiss. She looks at him oddly as if she's holding back a question but accepts the blindfold just the same.

Remus makes his way back onto the pitch as Sirius strides over to James who looks furious. Sirius gives him a friendly slap on the shoulder, "Come on mate, you know I don't have any designs on Lils. Not my type if you know what I mean."

Remus smiles to himself with the thought, 'Good to know.'

Lily plays the game as it was intended, chasing whom ever is near. After chasing just about everyone at least once she catches a rather willing Leona. Also more in the spirit of the game she gives Leona an exploring kiss as James looks on caught between interest and fury.

After Leona is blindfolded and counting Lily strides over to them and grabs Sirius. That decides James' mood, he's furious. Remus watches them as well, feeling a bit annoyed himself.

Sirius almost laughs at the serious look in Lily's eyes. "Sirius..."

She starts unsurely. "Sirius are you gay?"

That does make him laugh, "As an Easter bonnet."

"Honestly?" She asks disbelievingly.

"Yes Lily. I happen to have my eye on a certain someone," He glances over at where Remus and James are making a half-hearted effort at avoiding Leona.

"Jamie?" Lily asks concernedly.

"Calm down Lils I'm enough of a hyper idiot for anyone I don't need to date one." He looks at her and adds, "No offense."

"Who then?" Lily asks confused.

"Are you blind Lils?" Sirius asks her wide eyed, "You've watched me molest Remus twice inside fifteen minutes and you have to ask who I fancy?"

She give him a relieved smile, "Do you know how he feels?"

"He molested me right back," Sirius says with a smile as Leona catches Jackie.

When they come up for air Jackie smiles broadly, "Pucker up Potter!" Leona gives the blindfold an unnecessary tug.

Sirius and Lily return to the game but when Jackie catches James Sirius slips up behind Remus. He whispers to Remus, "Lils just wanted to talk..."

"It's James you should be telling," Remus replies with a smile.

"I don't care if James has the wrong idea," Sirius explains.

Before Remus can respond James is done counting and they're running around again. James, seemingly too oblivious to listen to the giggles to figure out who is who catches the taller Hufflepuff girl, Gretchen. Once she's blindfolded Sirius moves to the far end of the pitch and does his best to keep quiet. She catches Stephen's friend, who neither Remus nor Sirius knows.

Still a little distracted trying to figure out what Sirius meant Remus doesn't pay quite enough attention and gets caught. The guy smiles at him and tries to kiss him deeply. Remus keeps it innocent but Sirius has seen enough to upset him. He looks murderously at the guy and wonders if he could get him in an out of the way place without arousing suspicion.

Remus gives him a dazzling smile before the blindfold is put on him and Sirius calms down a bit. Remus decides to at least try to play fair but it turns out Sirius is the closest to him just the same.

Just as he's about to close the distance between them however he bumps into someone else knocking them both to the ground. It's James. Once they're both on their feet James shrugs, "Rules are rules mate."

It's another brief innocent kiss but Sirius feels an uncontrollable urge to hit James all the same. If only for preventing him from receiving another chance to snog Remus.

Remus blindfolds James with the admonishment, "Try not to trip anyone this time."

He makes his way over to Sirius and whispers, "It's just a game."

"Is that so?" Sirius returns with a smile, "Then I'd love to know how you kiss when you mean it."

Remus chuckles, "I'll have to show you sometime."

Sirius sobers at that, "Name a time and place."

Remus stops and considers, he hadn't actually meant to make the offer just yet but now that he's said it he wouldn't take it back for the world. "Think we'll be missed?"

"Yes. But I don't really care, do you?"

"Now that you mention it, not really," Remus says grabbing Sirius' hand and pulling him toward the gap in the stands.

"Is this what you were thinking about earlier?" Sirius asks as they head toward the castle.

Remus is a little surprised but he smiles, "Mostly."

"Only mostly?" Sirius asks confused.

"I was also thinking about what all this means," Remus replies shyly.

"Come to any conclusions?" Sirius asks interested.

"Yes," Remus admits.

"As we're still headed toward the castle I'm hoping this is good news for me."

"Well that depends on why you're going inside."

"Remus why are you going inside, exactly?"

"Besides to show you how I kiss when I mean it?" He tries to lighten the mood. Sirius doesn't look at him any less intently. “I think I'm in love with you."

"Thank goodness. Don't scare me like that."

"Huh?" Remus asks inarticulately.

"I was worried you were just doing this because you wanted to shag me or something..."

"Well there is always that too," Remus adds as he pulls Sirius toward the castle again.

"If you ever kiss Jamie again..."

"Jamie will regret it," Remus finishes for him. "And what was it Lils dragged you off about?"

"Wanted to know if I was gay. Then she thought I fancied Jamie. What can I say, for a bright girl she can be terribly daft."

"Enough about Lils," Remus admonishes as they make it to the common room. There are a few older students working on homework about the room but no one bothers them as they head upstairs.

Sirius is about to cast a locking charm on the door when he notices that Peter is in the room. "Hullo Pete, what are you doing?"

"Just finishing the transfiguration essay," Peter answers missing Sirius' tone which clearly says 'Go away.'

"You know Pete I think they could use a couple of people to replace us out on the Quidditch pitch," Remus says with an odd smile.

"Why did you guys come in?" Peter asks.

Sirius smiles, "Couldn't take the heat I guess. Why don't you ask Laurie to go too?"

At that Peter smiles, "Bye guys!"

"Much better," Sirius say quietly before locking the door.

"It was too hot for you out there Siri?" Remus asks teasingly.

"When you're kissing me," Sirius answers honestly.

"Then you might want to take some of these clothes off, cause it's about to get very hot in here."

Just as Sirius' shirt hits the floor there's a knock at the door.

They both ignore it. The knock comes again sharper, this time accompanied by an annoyed, "Mr. Black? Mr. Lupin?"

They stare at each other in silence. McGonagall knocks again, "Mr. Pettigrew confirmed that you gentlemen are both in there, come out this instant!"

"That's the problem isn't it?" Remus asks good naturedly, "If we go out there coming out is exactly what we'll be doing."

"Is that a problem for you?" Sirius asks moving toward the door.

"Not the way you mean it but take a look at yourself Siri. You want to greet McGonagall like that?"

Sirius takes a glance in the mirror and notices that the sudden tightness in his jeans is not only noticeable to him but to anyone who can see him. Remus grabs one of Sirius' robes out of his trunk and walks over to him. "Try this," He whispers before giving Sirius a quick kiss and turning to cast the unlocking spell with a call of, "Sorry Professor we were changing clothes!"

"Be that as it may gentlemen follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office," McGonagall says tersely.

After having gotten himself satisfactorily covered Sirius leans close to Remus, "What did we do this time?"

"Much more than we're aware of I'm sure Mr. Black," McGonagall says humorlessly.

Sirius falls into silent step beside Remus resisting the urge to hold his hand. In the common room James and Peter are waiting for them. They make the rest of the journey in near total silence.

Finally as they wait for the gargoyle to move James whispers to them, "I think it's Avery's new skin color."

Sirius smiles remember the satisfaction of that particular prank. Without another word they make there way up into the office and end up seated in a row across the front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore looks them over gravely, "Messrs Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here."

"Yes sir, I think we all are," James replies as the self appointed spokesman for the group.

"It seems that a number of students from Slytherin house have found the soap in their showers to have a rather unexpected effect. It seems a number of them have turned a rather familiar shade of red..." All four of them manage not to snicker.

"You know I would not so much as question you boys without proof but it seems a Ravenclaw prefect saw you leaving the Slytherin common room on the day in question." Sirius glares daggers at James but they all remain silent. "You boys need not admit to it, I'm docking Gryffindor forty points for this incident. The real reason I've called you here is that it is unacceptable for you boys to be in another house's dormitories and if it happens again I must take more serious action."

"Yes sir, we'll keep that in mind sir," James says solemnly.

"Why don't you boys go rejoin your friends outside, I believe they're waiting for you." They get up to leave, "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, stay a moment. Minerva, would you excuse us?" McGonagall follows James and Peter out of the room.

Remus and Sirius share a glance, Sirius wondering idly if perhaps he'd been right about Dumbledore reading minds and had inadvertently given away the fact that he at least was planning on a good shag later.

Dumbledore gives them another grave look and sits back, "I thought it only fair to warn both of you that it has been brought to my attention that Severus Snape has been trying to discover what your secret is Remus and he seems aware that Sirius already knows the answer as well."

Remus looses all good-natured thoughts for a minutes, "Is there anything we can do about it Headmaster?"

"I can only suggest that the both of you be on the look out for him and be very careful what information you share where you might be over heard."

Sirius glances at Remus before directing his gaze back at Dumbledore, "We don't speak of it anywhere but the dorm room sir but isn't there anything you can do to Snape for nosing around?"

"There's nothing I can do to him Sirius. But perhaps you boys could put him off the trail. Do you perhaps share a secret that you could let slip?" His eyes twinkle as if he knows the answer.

"Could you give us half a minute?" Sirius asks as he pulls Remus toward the door. "You said you think you love me Remus, I know I love you. Are you willing to let people know that?"

"Of course I am Siri," Remus says as if he thinks this is the wrong place for this discussion.

"Are you willing to pretend it's a secret to get rid of Snape?" Sirius asks once he notices the uncomprehending look.

"Good thinking Love," Remus comments with a dazzling smile. Sirius takes his hand at last, feeling reassured and they return to their seats. "We've got a secret that will work."

"He will not believe just anything is your secret, it must be something terribly important," Dumbledore warns.

Remus glances at Sirius with a smile, "We're in love Professor."

Dumbledore smiles, "That might do, as Slytherins aren't the most... observant of people."

"Are we that obvious?" Sirius asks candidly.

"Only to those who truly watch, I'm sure Mr. Black. As for myself I see many things others don't. I trust you boys can handle the planning of misdirecting Mr. Snape."

Remus smiles mischievously, "We'll manage."

"Then you're both excused," Dumbledore says smiling.

Sirius pulls Remus out of the room like a man possessed. Once they've left the gargoyle behind Remus laughs, "Where are we off to in such a hurry?"

"To get a nice juicy rumor going so we can deny it tomorrow with enough time left over so that we can finish what you started before dinner."

"Ambitious plan Love," Remus mumbles.

Sirius slows down as they approach a popular snogging spot near the history of magic classroom. Remus listens very carefully for a moment, "We're very much alone Love."

Sirius smiles and leans in for a long slow kiss. He licks his lips thoughtfully, "Unfortunately Rem I think we better behave unless we want to get caught for real."

Remus smiles at him, "I'm not the one with self-control issues Siri."

"Hush you," Sirius says annoyed. Then he starts to untuck Remus' shirt.

"This is behaving? We should behave more often."

"It's part of the plan, if we don't look well snogged what kind of rumor would it be? We're always together."

"I can think of more pleasant ways to achieve the same result."

"If we get walked in on..."

"The rumors will be that much better," Remus smiles before claiming Sirius' lips again.

Sirius makes a happy sound and slides his hand up the back of Remus' shirt, enjoying the feel of skin under his hand and pulling Remus closer at the same time.

Remus slips a hand up Sirius' back and into his hair. Deliberately mussing the silken strands he pulls the both of them toward the wall. Without breaking the kiss he begins to open the fastenings of the hastily thrown on robe with his free hand. As the fabric slips off one shoulder Remus traces the muscles of Sirius' lower back with his fingers tips. Sirius pushes back into the touch but Remus drops his hand, cupping Sirius' arse squeezing lightly as he tries to pull them even closer together. Just then, as Sirius starts to pull his shirt off Remus steps back from him. "What is it Rem?" Sirius asks feeling vaguely desperate to reestablish contact with Remus' body.

"Some one's coming Siri, what ever your plan is exactly now's the time."

With a little frustrated noise Sirius resigns himself to waiting a bit longer to have his fun. "Let me look at you a second Rem," He looks Remus over carefully and then pulls the collar of his shirt up a bit on the left as if it's hiding something, "Perfect!"

Remus looks at Sirius and refastens the bottom three fasteners of his robe, "Can't have you going out there indecent, as much as I like seeing it."

Sirius gives him a smile full of promise, "How far do you think they are?"

"Ten, maybe fifteen feet down the hall," Remus says after listening carefully.

"Look distracted," Sirius instructs as he leads the way out into the hall.

"Not a problem," Remus comments as his eyes trace up and down Sirius' body.

They walk down the hall as if they don't know anyone else in it until Sirius instigates an "accidental" collision with the girl of the pair, a Hufflepuff who's a year younger than them. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Sirius cries apologetically.

The boy with her, an older Slytherin, takes her arm after Sirius helps her to her feet. "It's all right. Sirius right?" She asks expectantly.

He flashes her a charming smile, "Sirius Black, and you are?"

"Heather Gibbs," She supplies. Then she takes a good look at him and then at Remus and giggles. Sirius pretends to become aware of his appearance and clasps the top of his robe tightly with one hand. "Well Miss Gibbs, nice meeting you. If you'll excuse us," Sirius says quickly and the two of them practically bolt down the hall.

When they're out of hearing range Remus laughs, "And you plan on denying that?"

"For a bit..." Sirius says pulling him up the stairs as quickly as he can.

When Sirius and Remus enter the Great Hall that evening it's clear that at least part of their plan had worked. From all over the room eyes followed them as they made their way to their normal seats. Among them Lily and James. Remus sighs softly at that, he had intended to tell them before but he'd been a bit distracted. Sirius flashes them both a charming smile before offering a quiet, "We'll explain later, in the dorm, I promise."

The rest of the meal is far from peaceful. No less than six Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and a dozen Gryffindors ventured over to ask one or both of them if it was true. When the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, who James was friendly with, asked Remus he gave Sirius a very convincing confused look, "I really don't know who's saying what about us but there's nothing unusual going on between Sirius and I. We were out playing a kissing game with James and Lils earlier, if that's what you mean."

Getting yet another dubious glance they look at each other as if nothing more absurd has been suggested then the idea that they were snogging. Lily looks back and forth between them for a moment and then leans close to Remus. She whispers, "I never imagined you were such a good liar Remus."

Remus tries to keep the shock from his face as he whispers back, "Whatever do you mean Lils?"

"It's true. If it wasn't you two wouldn't be acting like this. You'd announce how silly it is and then have a bit of a snog on the table or something. You want people to think it's not true, but it is." 

Sirius can't hear the exchange but he knows enough about Remus to know he needs help. "Next thing you know Jamie they'll be saying you're shagging Davis just because you were both in the library at the same time!"

"Oi! Don't drag me into it Siri, just cause some girl found you two in a damning situation..." James trails off.

"So you've been privy to these rumors Jamie, please do share as accurately as you can," Sirius says leveling a dangerous gaze on James.

"I only got the watered down version myself," James says with a sheepish smile. "All I was told was that some fourth year found you two in the most popular snogging spot in the castle you without a shirt and Rem hiding his neck. And she said if you two weren't snogging she'd kiss Mrs. Norris."

"No wonder everyone seems to believe her," Sirius says with a laugh.

"And she seemed like such a sweet young lady," Remus comments. 

Jackie Davis comes over, "I've just heard, it's great! You two make such a cute couple."

Sirius looks at her curiously, "I hate to break it to you Davis but we aren't though I am flattered you think I'm cute."

She turns to Remus, "You turned him down? Why? He's adorable."

Remus doesn't even have to fake being shocked, "What do you mean Davis? I didn't turn anybody down."

She turns back to Sirius, "You didn't ask him out? What the hell is wrong with you two? It's so terribly obvious you want to get into each other's pants."

Remus turns to Lily, "Do you know what she's babbling about?"

"I do," James says amused. "You two are constantly drooling over each other when you think people don't see."

"I'm fascinated by all the things I'm learning about myself tonight," Sirius comments, "and about you too Rem. It seems we want to go shag each other senseless, what's stopping us?"

Remus pretends to be offended, "You know I have better taste and you know you wouldn't have a chance Siri!" He winks and all of them laugh. "Honestly though I don't know what you're all on about. We're just friends. Right Siri?"

"I don't know if I want to be friends after a comment like that," Sirius says with an exaggerated sniffle.

"Just cause I won't shag you..." Remus sighs, "Oh if it means that damn much to you I'm yours." The laughter is almost deafening but Jackie leaves.

After dinner they make an effort to be seen together behaving innocently. Sitting together in the library studying Remus whispers to Sirius, "This isn't working Siri, none of them believe us and frankly we smell like sex."

"Not to anyone but you Rem. If we keep denying it a bit longer and let Jamie, Lils and Pete in on it we should be able to pull this off." He gives Remus a suggestive look and adds, "That is if we can behave ourselves for a while."

"I don't know if I can manage..." Remus replies softly.

"Let's go back to the dorm," Sirius says suddenly.

"I'd love to but wouldn't that be a bit obvious?"

"We need to talk to James, Lily and Peter, remember?" When Remus nods he adds, "and then we can 'behave' some more."

They pack up slowly and make their way to the Gryffindor common room. The find Lily and James sitting near the stairs. Remus goes over to them, "Jamie, Lils? Can I talk to you up in the dorm?"

James looks from Remus to Sirius, "Sure Rem. I think Pete is up there though."

"Good," Remus says with a nod, "You coming Siri?"

Sirius smiles at the unintentional pun, "Soon."

The four of them make their way upstairs quickly. Sirius and Remus drop down on Remus' bed as they left Sirius' a mess. Remus takes a deep breath, "First of all there is a good reason for this so hear us out please."

"This?" Lily says pointedly.

"You were right to believe the rumors. They're true, though the girl spreading them was set up," Sirius says with a wry smile. "We're together."

"Tell us something we don't know Black," Lily says.

"Dumbledore suggested we mislead everyone into thinking we don't want them to know so Snape will stop sniffing around," Remus provides.

"It's so cute," James teases.

Remus is annoyed, he's trying to have a serious conversation, "What?"

"You're answering to his last name already," James says laughing.

Remus laughs as well. "All right Evans, you've had your laugh now will you just listen?"

Sirius doesn't let James give an indignant answer. "Dumbledore seems to think Snape is close on the trail of Remus' secret and he says the slimy git seems to know I'm in on it. He figures we can convince him it's something else if the secret is big enough and if we can pull this off it's big enough."

"But we'll need all your help after the little rumor debacle at dinner," Remus adds.

"So there is some point to this ridiculous charade," James manages to curb his chuckling.

Lily who is a little more level headed tries the more productive statement, "So we have to make people believe you two actually aren't shagging..."

"Preferably without disturbing us shagging," Sirius adds. Remus blushes but does say anything to contradict him.

"You've made this damn difficult, letting some girl catch you snogging," Lily comments.

"We did no such thing. We bumped into her in the hall with our clothes rumbled and open, but she didn't actually see anything happen," Remus objects.

"Whatever," Lily says impatiently. "You really should have let me start a rumor without any evidence by way of Jackie instead."

"It was my plan and frankly I only thought it through to the point were we got to snog, all right?" Sirius interrupts irritably.

"I think I can fix this but I'll have to bring Jackie into it and you might get a bit of a..." She casts about for the right word, "muddy reputation out of it for a bit Siri."

"We'll know it's not true," Sirius says with a shrug.

Remus isn't sure he likes her tone, "What are you going to do Lily?"

"I was thinking Jackie and I would spread a rumor that Sirius tried to seduce you and you turned him down. 'Or so he says...' That should make this rumor recede a bit while casting doubt on the nature of your relationship."

To all of their surprise it's Remus that objects, "Lils, that's just not believable. I never would have turned Siri down and from their reactions at least half the school knows that."

"Not even on a moral objection to a quick shag in a semipublic place Rem?" Sirius asks with more than academic interest.

"Not even then," Remus says as if it's a given.

James clears his throat loudly, "Save it for later. There's got to be some way to explain away what that girl saw."

"Let's face it, I screwed up. There is absolutely no other legitimate reason for what she saw," Sirius says resignedly. "We've got to find a way to sweep it under the rug without refuting it."

"Okay the first step to making a rumor go away is to keep it from being interesting. You've got to stop denying it. Don't even comment," Lily warns. "Don't avoid each other, don't try to act innocent. Don't go about snogging in near public places but don't act like you're trying to behave either. I'll start a rumor about someone else... Perhaps Stephen's passion for small frilly stuffed animals."

"Lils, you wouldn't!" James cries shocked.

"I'm sorry James I might have to," Lily comments in an off hand manner. She picks an old stuffed bunny up off James' bed and tosses it to him, "You might just have to hide Flopsie."

James blushes as he always had at the sound of the bunny's name. "I hope you guys know I'm only doing this because you're both practically my brothers," He says sullenly as he buries Flopsie in his trunk.

"Sacrifice noted Jamie, thanks," Sirius says honestly.

Lily gives both Remus and Sirius a long look before nodding, "For tonight, you two stay up here, at least then you can't ruin my plans."

Sirius grins widely, "Whatever you say Lils."

James groans, "Come on Pete, let's leave the Lovebirds alone."

"Sure Jamie," Peter comments looking confused.

Remus catches it, "You will keep our secret won't you Pete?"

Peter nods, "Yes Remus. I will."

The next morning they enter the great hall to more stares but they ignore it, instead discussing their next prank animatedly with James and in Sirius' case, walking bit funny. They've been eating for a while when Stephen arrives to a chorus of giggles. Lily smiles widely. "It's a good start anyway."

Remus gives Lily a very wary look, "Remind me not to be on your bad side Lils."

In Charms where only James and Lily can see them Sirius risks a little physical contact, slipping his arm around Remus' back before he leans into him to whisper, "Is it just me, or is this absolute torture?"

"I thought you liked Charms Siri," Remus comments lightly.

Sirius practically groans, "You know that's not what I meant Rem, behaving is killing me."

"I could memory charm you into forgetting what you're missing," Remus suggests.

"The memories are the only thing keeping me from shagging you right here and now," Sirius warns.

"Why do you have to be so bloody tempting Black?" Remus asks using his last name for emphasis.

"Because you're positively irresistible Lupin and turn about is fair play."

James gives a very loud cough and drops a book to get their attention. Sirius reluctant sits up, keeping his hands to himself instead.

"Mr. Lupin, as it seems Mr. Black cannot keep silent on his own perhaps you'd demonstrate a silencing charm on him for us," Flitwick comments lightly.

"Certainly sir," Remus says with an apologetic glance at his boyfriend before he casts the spell.

Flitwick smiles, "Please Mr. Black, try to speak to us if you would."

Sirius says, or rather tries to say, "This is just dirty and wrong you know."

Flitwick smiles at Remus, "Very effective Mr. Lupin, ten points to Gryffindor. Five points from Mr. Black for talking."

Sirius shrugs and once again tries to speak, "It works out to five points up in the end, a good day if you ask me." When it becomes clear no one can hear him he turns to Remus, "You are a kinky bastard and I love you."

Remus registers only the last bit as it's most recognizable. "Love you too," he whispers as softly as he can.

Sirius smiles to let him know he heard but then his eyes go a bit wide as he notes one of the Ravenclaw girls in the class staring at them with what looks like gleeful shock in her eyes.

Remus notes his gaze and looks at her. Seeing her face he knows she saw. Rather than sitting here in paralyzed shock like Sirius he whispers, "please don't tell. Meet us after class in the empty corridor to the left?"

She shoots him an intrigued smile and nods. He turns back to Sirius and whispers, "This could be bad."

They manage to finish the class without further incident and Remus and Sirius slip into the arranged corridor. Remus dispels the charm silencing Sirius. "That's it, the secret's out Love," Sirius says dejectedly.

Before Remus can respond the girl slips into the corridor, "You wanted to talk?"

Sirius flashes her his best charming smile, "Locke please, we need you to keep quiet."

"Why? More than half the school is terribly happy for you why hide it?"

Remus, thinking on his feet grabs Sirius by the wrist stopping whatever response is on his lips, "It's not the school I'm worried about... Some of the parents of certain Slytherins know my parents and if they knew about us they'd disown me in an instant. I'm not ready for that yet. Please keep it quiet?" He makes the plea believable but in all honesty he hopes she spreads this, it makes their denial plausible.

Sirius effects a worried expression, "We were stupid and careless but that's no reason to ruin someone's life."

She looks at them as she would a particularly small puppy, "I won't tell."

"Thank you Locke, I can't tell you how much we owe you," Remus tells her beaming.

"Come on Love, James will be missing us," Sirius says as he pulls Remus away.

They arrive at lunch without attracting much attention. They explain the situation to Lily who agrees that it would be an excellent development if the new bit of rumor was spread. They spend the meal behaving as normal as they can and then make their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. During this class both Remus and Sirius resist the urge to touch or whisper in a suspicious manner, though Sirius slips Remus a note about possibly meeting in a boys restroom between classes. After a particularly dry lecture about the Lethifold Remus agrees to a snog in the bathroom so long as they have it to themselves.

Five minutes later they make their way to the greenhouses slightly less distracted. At least by the tension of not touching each other.

James' big prank is set for Herbology as it is mercifully one of the only classes they have with the Slytherins. Today the prank is a hex that will leave them about as able to communicate as trolls, and poorly educated ones at that. Still they notice that Snape in particular gives them an appraisingly look as if wondering how much of what he'd heard is true.

Knowing this is the time to make it seem that they're trying not to be caught Remus quickly steps from Sirius' side to Lily's and asks her about a girl she knows loudly enough to be heard. Sirius takes the hint and does his best to fake veiled hurt in his expression.

Snape looks almost painfully happy when Professor Gamgee calls them all over for the lesson. Between replanting flutterby bushes and hexing numerous Slytherins without being noticed it is a busy class. As it's the last class of the day it's part of their group routine to spend sometime together afterwards. Playing like children, studying in the mild weather, just being together as a group. Sirius tries to convince Remus that this tradition can be broken but Remus refuses to abandon their friends just yet. The five of them are sprawled beneath a tree on the lakeshore. They cast about for a topic other than plots and pranks. Remus unconsciously leans against Sirius. Sirius looks thoughtfully at Lily, "Well Lils, what's the rest of the gossip about?"

Lily smiles oddly, "Most of it is about Christmas actually."

"What about it Lily?" James asks curiously.

"It seems Dumbledore is going above and beyond on the entertainment this year. He booked the Banshees."

"A real concert?" Peter squeaks excitedly.

"That's the rumor," Lily reports happily.

The rest of the afternoon passes pleasantly as they discuss music and the merit of Muggle versus Wizarding bands. The conversation only dies after a bout of air guitar results in Remus wrestling Sirius to the ground. Their position prompts Remus to steal a kiss. Owing in part to the hour and in part to their public location James suggests they all go in to dinner.

After the meal Sirius and Remus slip off to a secret room for some alone time. They've been snogging awhile when they begin to undress each other. Sirius pauses after pulling Remus' shirt off. "We'll have to put a concealment charm on this Love," He murmurs ghosting his fingers over a spectacular love bite on Remus' neck.

"Shut up and get those trousers off Siri," Remus returns softly.

Just after Sirius does as he's told a cackling fills the room, "Loony, loopy, Lupin and brash bared arsed, Black very interesting. What do we have here?"

"Peeves, go away. We'd like to shag in peace," Sirius almost whines.

"Wittle fourth years shagging in the castle! That's just not right... Someone will have to be told..." Peeves declares gleefully. "Perhaps the professor head would like to know..."

"You wouldn't!" Remus growls.

"You're right, not the professor head... the whole school!" Peeves cackles as he zooms out of the room.

Remus looks stricken, "What are we going to do?"

"Right now you're going to finish what you started and then we'll either start damage control or try to look as guilty as we possibly can," Sirius says with a smile.

At that Remus smiles, "I love it when you make plans like that Siri."

They return to the common room an hour later to find Lily staring at them as if she's ready to behead them both on the spot. "How could you let this happen after we worked so hard?"

"Okay, one, this isn't the place to discuss this Lily, and two, have you ever tried to reason with Peeves?" Sirius says annoyed as he grabs her by the arm.

She allows herself to be lead up the stairs, only murmuring, "If you two walking bags of hormones could confine your incriminating behavior to the dorm room Peeves wouldn't be a problem."

Shutting the door behind them Remus turns to Lily, "How do you know? What happened?"

"I heard it from Jackie, who was positively delighted, but she heard it from the biggest gossips in school. They said that they were in their common room, all three of them are Hufflepuffs you see, and Peeves came in singing about having found "Bare-arsed Black shagging loony Lupin" on the sixth floor."

"Look Lils, as long as we handle this correctly it's helpful rather than a problem. So Peeves let it slip that we are indeed shagging," Sirius gives Remus a delighted glance, "we act like him spreading it around is the most devastating thing that's ever happened and the slimy git believes it's what we've been hiding."

"Good point Siri," Remus comments as he pulls Sirius to sit down beside him on his bed. "Besides he threatened to tell Professor Dumbledore and I can only imagine what kind of trouble we'd have been in then."

"I suppose you're both right, it isn't a problem if we handle it right," Lily concedes.

"That's our Lils," Sirius says smiling.

Remus nods, then adds, "But I could use your help with a concealment charm Lils."

"What for Remus?" Lily asks curiously.

Remus pulls his collar down enough to show her the mark, "Siri felt the need to mark me."

"That's easy. Sit still," Lily instructs before casting the charm, "As good as new." She glances at them sitting together on the bed and smirks, "I'll just shut the curtains and leave, shall I?"

"Thank you Lils," Remus comments as she retreats.

Like all their recent meals breakfast is filled with people glancing at them and whispering. They sit kitty corner to each other and do their best not to look at each other. Of course there was an abandoned leather boot under the table and a foot under the hem of Remus' robes most of the meal, but it looked as though they'd had a fight to those around them. This had been part of the new improved plan. Half way through the meal Sirius slams his cup down seemingly in frustration and hisses, "If you'd just tell them!"

Remus looks around quickly and hisses back, "Shut up Siri, there are too many people here to talk about this!"

James and Peter who aren't in on the plan both watch them worriedly.

Lily speaks quietly to each of them as if trying to smooth the situation over.

When it's time for class Sirius takes the lead of the group and Remus falls to the back. James drops back to talk to Remus, "Are you two okay Rem?"

Remus glances at Sirius' arse before answering, "We'll be fine."

James glances back and forth between them, "You're a pair of insufferable gits you know, worrying me like that! I honestly thought you were fighting."

Remus gives him a sheepish glance, "I'm sorry Jamie, we needed you to react naturally."

They're the first to arrive at the landing below the divination classroom. Lily stations herself at the top of the stairwell. Remus and Sirius move off to the left together. "You're a good actor Love," Remus murmurs.

"It's for a good cause and all..." Sirius returns before claiming Remus' lips.

There's a soft clang above them as the trap door opens and the boys quickly separate. They all hurry up the ladder into the dim room. They take their usual table near the empty fireplace and watch Professor Delphi place a bag of stones on each table. He looks over at them, "I predict that someone from Slytherin is currently miserable."

"Did you consult your crystal ball about that?" Remus asks amiably.

"I didn't have to, four of you are smiling," He returns with a chuckle.

"While I don't doubt that's a reliable method most days that isn't the only reason we smile Professor," Lily chides.

"Perhaps I have read the signs incorrectly..." His eyes glitter with mirth as he looks them over. Sirius tries not to look so elated. Peter tries to look a bit less queasy but fails. Delphi laughs suddenly, "Congratulations Mr. Black, it seems you've done rather well for yourself."

Remus colors and both Sirius and James chuckle. "That I have Professor, but how did you know?" Sirius asks beaming.

"Teachers aren't deaf you know. Besides the two of you came upstairs rather flustered." At that Sirius colors a bit as well. "And what kind of Divination professor would I be if I couldn't read people?"

Remus suddenly holds his breath for a second then turns toward the trap door, "Could we please not discuss this anymore right now?"

"Certainly Mr. Lupin," Delphi says with a smile and moves to draw a chart on the blackboard. They are casting runes today, Remus amusingly casts the rune for successful completion right off the bat. "Good sign Siri," He whispers.

"That's good to know Rem, maybe after this works out things will be all right for us."

They enjoy the rest of their divination lesson and care of magical creature as well. The five of them laugh and joke as they haven't in days, fairly carefree and once again entirely friendly. That is until they enter the castle again for lunch. Snape is waiting for them when they get to the entrance hall. He sneers at Remus maliciously, "I hope Black is a good lay Lupin. You threw away your family for him."

Remus resists the urge to growl, "Sod off Snape, I don't know what you're talking about but your opinion of Sirius, or my family is worth less than a pile of hippogriff dung, as is the rest of what spews from your mouth."

"Quit trying to be cute with me Lupin. I know your secret and I wrote to my parents about it so yours will as well within a week."

Remus lets himself get angry with Snape, "How dare you? You slimy git, just because no one likes you does not give you the right to ruin my life!"

"Is that what you think this about?" Snape sneers, "I don't care if you or anyone else likes me, I'm just sick of hearing how I should be more like you."

"I suppose you'll never have to hear such a thing again," Remus spits.

"And if all you want is to be rid of hearing about Rem perhaps you'll do us all a favor and stay the bloody hell away from us," Sirius says subconsciously takes a possessive step closer to Remus.

"If only we could be so lucky Siri," Remus returns stepping back from Snape.

"At least you've got the decency to stop trying to hide it," Snape says with undisguised disgust.

"If you told my parents there's no reason to hide. I love Sirius and while I'm not ready to see my father turn his back on me I'm not ashamed in the least of him or my feelings," Remus replies with conviction.

"Love you too Rem, with all my heart," Sirius says to him softly. Then he turns back to Snape, "Would you please just go jump off the north tower?"

"Witty as ever Black," Snape sneers and makes a move for his wand. 

"Don't you even dare Snape, I'll knock you into next week if you so much as threaten Sirius," Remus growls softly.

"I can take care of my self against the likes of Snape Love," Sirius says good-naturedly.

"I know you can Siri but he's not good enough to try it," Remus explains.

"How touching," Snape jeers.

James who has been standing shocked and speechless since Snape had reveled the reason for his dislike of Remus steps up to his friends' side, "Slink back down to your dungeons and transfigure yourself a girlfriend for the night why don't you?"

His tone stirs Lily into action, "Come on Peter, if the four of them are going to stand here and snipe at each other like four year olds you might as well accompany me to lunch." It's as much an escape for her friends as an admonishment for their behavior.

Peter gulps nervously and takes her offered arm. James glances between them and Snape for a half a moment, "I'm sorry guys, you can stay and hex Snape into oblivion if you'd like but my love life is walking away with Peter over this and I've got to go make it up to her."

"We understand Jamie, go get her," Sirius says as if addressing a small child.

"Come on Siri Love, I'm bored. Besides I think Lynch is looking to chat our ears off," Without even a parting shot Remus takes Sirius' hand and leads him into the great hall. After news of the incident starts to circulate about the hall all eyes are once again on them. This time they're sitting side by side sharing a small bowl of strawberries and seemingly a single space at the table. Those few people not privy to the rumor mill are slightly confused. Were they fighting just this morning at breakfast? Everyone else is talking excitedly about how the rumors were right, feeling vindicated.

They're both oblivious to most everything but each other. They're doing the crossword from the morning's paper and feeding each other the strawberries. While writing a particularly long word Remus' free hand stops Sirius' from retreating as he licks and sucks the juices off of his lover's fingers. Sirius shivers a bit at the caress of those beloved lips and tongue before speaking, "And here I thought you'd be a bit shy about being... physical in public if I ever managed to get my hands on you..."

"I probably would if you weren't so bloody irresistible, I just can't seem to keep my hands, or lips, off you," Remus returns before giving his hand one last lick.

Sirius positively purrs until there is a rough tap on his shoulder. "Leave us alone," he grumbles.

"I will do no such thing Black! You lied to me," Jackie says grumpily. "You said you didn't ask him out."

"I didn't Lynch, he asked me out, now shove off," Sirius pleads. She relents and makes her way over to the Ravenclaw table and her girlfriend.

Afternoon classes parse peacefully despite the staring and whispers. Amazingly even the Slytherins don't openly do anything to them. That is until dinner.

As if Snape were pulling the strings of his less intelligent housemates three of them are waiting for them to come downstairs. One gathers his courage before the others and manages to snarl, "Look, it's Lupin and his lapdog."

Sirius laughs, "Was that the best you can do?"

"Siri, you know it's not nice to pick on the feeble minded," Remus admonishes as they continue on their way.

After dinner Sirius plays wizarding chess with James as Remus listens to albums with Peter. Lily enters the common room and gives James an impressed look, "How'd you separate them?"

"I think it's a willpower exercise. They did it to themselves," James replies as his knight takes Sirius' bishop.

"As happy as we'd be to never leave the bed again that's not exactly a well-rounded life. They'll be time to shag later," Sirius explains with a heated glance at Remus.

"I think someone should give Remus Jaime Lupin a medal. He got Sirius' hormones under control!" James announces with a laugh.

Remus looks over at them laughing. Sirius smiles, "He always had control of them. They were bent on chasing him before."

Before any of them can answer there's a loud tapping on one of the common room window. Remus is closest to the window being attacked and moves to open it. All traces of laughter drain from him as the owl swoops in. It's Darius, his father's owl, and he's carrying a stiff black parchment envelope with a blood red wax seal. This was no note to comment on the weather or ask him home for Christmas, this was official business. He swallows nervously.

The rest look at him expectantly. He sighs softly, "I can't open this with all of you watching me." He starts toward the stairs and stops. He takes a shaky breath and turns back to them, "Come with me Siri?"

Sirius is on his feet before he finishes his response of, "Of course Love."

Clutching the letter in one hand and Sirius' in the other he continues the journey to the dorm room. They sit facing each other on Remus' bed. Remus' hand trembles as he holds the letter. "I-I can't open it. T-This is bad Siri. Dad wouldn't write if it was good news... This means Mum couldn't bring herself to write to me."

Sirius moves to sit beside him, softly stroking his hair, "Whatever they have to say we'll get through this Love. I'm with you."

"I know you are Siri, and I'm more grateful for that than I can tell you but I still can't open it. Would you, please?"

"I can do that Love," Sirius says softly as he takes the letter. He breaks the seal with a bit of annoyance at the sheer thickness of the wax. "Would you like me to read it to you Love?"

"If you would Siri, thank you."

“Remus,

Your mother and I just received some rather disturbing news from Serevus' parents. We do both hope it's a slanderous lie. We do know that Severus has always been bothered by his parents' regard for your achievements. If however it is true, if you are seeing some boy, one of those hyperactive friends of yours from the sound of it, I will not have you in this house again. A prompt response is appreciated either way.

Ares Lupin.“

"That's it then," Remus says defeated.

"Oh Love," Sirius whispers softly. "If you want to tell them it isn't true I'll understand." His heart wrenches at the very thought of being denied by the other half of his soul.

"I couldn't do that Siri. I couldn't lie about you like that, not for more than a few days. I just don't want to loose my parents either."

"I wish you didn't have to do either Rem," Sirius soothingly rubs his back.

"I know. Get me a piece of parchment please Siri?"

"What for Rem?" Sirius asks as he pulls his wand out and summons some parchment.

"If I don't respond promptly he'll just get angry," Remus explains.

"Should I go then Rem?" Sirius asks carefully.

"No, please stay."

"Ares,

I could tell you what you want to hear but it would be as you so thoughtfully termed it a slanderous lie. Severus is correct. I'm in love with a boy, my friend Sirius. Who does happen to be a bit hyperactive but it's rather endearing really. I hope you'll at least meet him before making a rash decision, but if not I do love you and mother, always, and I'll miss you.

Remus."

Sirius smiles lightly, "Hyperactive am I?"

"Excessively Siri," Remus practically purrs, "I rather enjoy it myself."

"I like the sound of that." He trails a hand up and down Remus' back, "Or rather I suspect I will later."

Remus sets the letter aside. "I'm going to write to Mum as well. Is there anything specific you'd like me to tell her? She's the more reasonable of the two of them."

Sirius considers it, "Tell her I love you with all my heart and soul. After that there isn't much to say. Besides how drop dead gorgeous I am that is."

"As true as that last bit is I don't think I'll do much enamored rambling in this letter Siri. Mum might accept that this is more than you and I giving into a bit of shared lust but not if I send her a letter absolutely dripping with it."

"You're right I don't think that would have quite the desired effect," Sirius concedes.

“Dear Mother,

I know you must be rather upset with me to have left it to father to write to me. I am sorry you found out that way. I did intend to tell you myself. I don't know what you've been told about the situation but I'd like to have the chance to tell you the truth. This is not some adolescent tryst. Sirius loves me, very much. I love him deeply. The wolf loves him. Even if you managed to pull me away from Sirius you couldn't break the wolf's connection to him. It's chosen its mate and so have I. Please at least meet Sirius, Mother. I know you'll see why he means so such to me. I don't want to loose you because I've fallen in love.

Remus.”

Sirius looks wide-eyed at Remus, "Is that true? Moony loves me?"

"He has for a while now," Remus murmurs. "He's always around, at least a bit, and he's been stalking you for over a year and a half. Ever since you started working on the Animagus transformation he's been lying in wait."

"Then I'll have to redouble my efforts to finish."


	2. a game

It has been four days since he owled his parents and he\\\'s beginning to think the silence won\\\'t end. Then on the evening of the fourth day Sirius is playing chess with James, and Remus is reading a book curled up against his side. There comes a tapping at the window again. Lily who is sitting a bit away from them writing as essay is closest and lets it in. Darius flies over to Remus carrying two letters.  
Remus takes both with an unsteady hand. He starts for the stairs but pauses when he hears Sirius excuse himself from James. When Sirius reaches him they both make their way upstairs. Once they\\\'re sitting on Remus\\\' bed Sirius begins to softly rub his back again. \\\"I\\\'m going to start with Mum\\\'s.\\\" Shaking slightly he opens the white envelope first.

\\\"Dear Remus,  
You say you love this boy. I believe you honestly think that\\\'s the truth. And I know that if the wolf loves him that is that. Per your request I will meet him. I however doubt that will have much effect as to convincing me that you\\\'ve made an informed and proper decision. Send me the next Hogsmeade date by return owl and I will meet you both at the local pub. Your father will not have this boy in his house.  
Love,  
Mother.\\\"

\\\"Well that\\\'s almost the best we could hope for Love,\\\" Sirius says softly.  
\\\"Siri, I still can\\\'t read the one from my dad, would you please?\\\" Remus pleads sadly.

\\\"Remus,  
I will do no such thing as meet your sick little boyfriend. I will not have you bringing such perversion into my home. I am not sure I want you in this house again. Your mother seems to think you deserve a chance to have this talk face to face and I will respect her request. I should have known you\\\'d fall victim to some poncey nancy boy one day, after all it is the perfect ending to the story of our family. I will speak to you when you return from school.  
Ares.\\\"

As his father\\\'s hateful words ring out in the rich deep tones of Sirius\\\' voice Remus feels sick. \\\"I\\\'m sorry Love,\\\" He whispers.  
\\\"Whatever for?\\\" Sirius asks confused.  
\\\"That you had to read that,\\\" Remus replies quietly. \\\"That he could say that about you, and that I was too scared to read it myself.\\\"  
\\\"Remus, does what he said change how you feel about me?\\\"  
\\\"Never! I love you Siri, no matter what that idiot thinks,\\\" Remus assures him.  
\\\"Then what could it ever matter what he says about me Love? Let them call me a pretty boy, a prissy queen, what have you! As long as they don\\\'t go so far as to lie what hurt could it cause if we don\\\'t let it?\\\"  
\\\"Oh Siri,\\\" He kisses him before trying to explain. \\\"It\\\'s not about whether or not it hurt you Love. It\\\'s about the fact that he meant it to be hurtful. That my father attacked you because he was angry at me for not choosing his path. I never want to see you hurt Love, least of all because of me.\\\"  
Smiling almost smugly Sirius takes his hands, \\\"This is going to happen Rem. We by no means made the easy choice in life. In fact we\\\'re in for a lifetime of people being hateful because we\\\'re in love. I don\\\'t want to see you hurt either but the only way to protect each other from what others think I will not do on their account. I will not deny our feelings for the sake of hateful people. Yes I know he\\\'s your father and it\\\'s different than that slimy bastard Snape calling us a pair of poufs but you can\\\'t stop it so you can\\\'t let it hurt you.\\\"  
Remus manages a smile, \\\"Besides Snape knows better insults it seems, I mean honesty, \\\'poncey nancy boy\\\'?\\\"  
\\\"Snape has more practice I\\\'m sure,\\\" Sirius says with a laugh, \\\"What was it yesterday?\\\"  
\\\"I believe it was disgusting deviant fiends.\\\"  
\\\"Doesn\\\'t it just make you feel so loved that he takes time out from his chaser baiting to think up new ways to tell us he\\\'s jealous?\\\"  
\\\"Let him salivate, you\\\'re mine.\\\"  
Sirius laughs at that, \\\"I\\\'m not going anywhere Love.\\\" Then he leans in to whisper, \\\"but if it\\\'s either of us he fancies, it\\\'s you Rem.\\\"  
Remus cringes, \\\"Now I\\\'m going to be sick Siri.\\\"  
\\\"Sorry Rem, I\\\'ll find you a mint and give you a better mental image,\\\" Sirius purrs softly.  
Remus shivers, \\\"Just a minute Siri, I need to answer Mum.\\\"  
He jots down the dates with a \\\"Thank you Mother\\\" and hurries downstairs to give it to Darius.  
\\\"So, what did they have to say?\\\" James asks.  
\\\"Mum agreed to meet Sirius. Dad... isn\\\'t happy.\\\"  
\\\"What\\\'s the rush?\\\" Lily asks as he hurries toward the stairs.  
\\\"Siri\\\'s waiting. Sorry James, he\\\'ll be awhile.\\\"

Sitting at breakfast the next morning Remus feels unnerved, as if someone is staring at him, someone unfamiliar, at least as far as staring goes. Which only takes two people off the list of possibilities, Sirius and Snape. Sirius whispers in his ear, \\\"What\\\'s wrong Love, you\\\'re up and down like a tart\\\'s knickers.\\\"  
Remus laughs, \\\"Colourful expression Siri. Someone is staring at me. And it\\\'s not you, or Snape.\\\"  
Sirius moves a bit closer and gives him a licking kissing at the juncture of neck and shoulder, \\\"That would be Dumbledore Love, he\\\'s been watching us since we walked in.\\\"  
\\\"Dumbledore is watching and you\\\'re,\\\" he gasps as Sirius continues his assault, \\\"molesting me?\\\"  
\\\"You usually don\\\'t care who sees me molesting you,\\\" Sirius comments.  
\\\"Sirius please I respect him quite a lot,\\\" Remus starts as Sirius begins to move aside his collar, \\\"At least leave my clothes where they belong.\\\"  
\\\"If I must, now hush,\\\" Sirius murmurs before claiming his lips.  
A shadow falls over them and reluctantly Sirius relents. Dumbledore chuckles, \\\"I need to see you boys in my office. Follow me please.\\\"  
Without a word to each other they get up, Remus wraps an arm around Sirius. \\\"It\\\'ll be okay Love,\\\" Sirius whispers.  
Remus doesn\\\'t even bother to whisper, \\\"I\\\'m sure it will be Siri.\\\"  
Dumbledore turns to them, \\\"You are not in any trouble boys, I only wish to discuss a letter I received with you. Now if Professor McGonagall asks to speak with you, then you should be nervous.\\\"   
\\\"We\\\'re used to Professor McGonagall wanting to talk to us because we\\\'re in trouble sir,\\\" Sirius says honestly.  
\\\"I don\\\'t doubt it,\\\" Dumbledore comments before stopping in front of the Gargoyle. \\\"Chocolate Orange.\\\"  
\\\"Another muggle candy sir?\\\" Remus asks smiling.  
\\\"Yes, they\\\'re quite good,\\\" Dumbledore responds ushering them unto the stair case.  
They follow him into his office and take a seat without hesitation. Dumbledore smiles oddly, \\\"I have received an owl from your mother Remus. She\\\'s asked that I excuse both of you boys from curfew during the next Hogsmeade weekend. I\\\'m prepared to grant her request, if you boys would be so kind as to let me know the nature of her visit. I don\\\'t wish to invade your privacy, just to be able to justify my decision.\\\"  
Remus sits forward, \\\"While she doesn\\\'t agree with the nature of our relationship she\\\'s agreed to meet Sirius.\\\"  
Sirius smiles, \\\"Wants to see if I\\\'m good enough for her son.\\\"  
\\\"Then I do hope you go down there and act like yourself Mr. Black, it wouldn\\\'t do to ruin a first impression with that roughish public persona of yours.\\\"  
\\\"Roughish? Whatever do you mean by that? I\\\'m a perfect gentlemen,\\\" Sirius replies indignantly.  
Before Dumbledore can respond the light sound of Remus giggling uncontrollably fills the room. Dumbledore chuckles at the sight.  
Remus does his best to catch his breath, \\\"I\\\'m sorry Love but what precisely makes you a perfect gentlemen?\\\"  
\\\"You have such remarkable faith in me Darling,\\\" Sirius pouts. \\\"Just because I was not raised by the queen of proper etiquette does not mean that I can\\\'t behave myself.\\\"  
Dumbledore coughs lightly, \\\"I do believe you gentlemen are due in transfiguration, and I for one would not like to see Professor McGonagall further aggravated. I will write to Mrs. Lupin promptly.\\\"  
Remus blushes deeply, \\\"Yes Professor Dumbledore.\\\"  
Remus and Sirius make their way to Transfiguration with a few interruptions and manage to be on time just the same. \\\"Except for having the manners of a saint any advice for me as to impressing your Mum?\\\"  
\\\"Unless you\\\'ve developed a love of fourteenth century French Poetry I don\\\'t know about just be yourself Siri, if she doesn\\\'t like you for you no amount of effort will change it.\\\" Remus says as they enter the room, \\\"Oh, but one addition to normal good manners. No pet names or endearments in front of her. No Darlings, or Loves. No \\\'Remus\\\' Mum.\\\' Real names only and call her Mrs. Lupin or what she asks you to.\\\"

Reunited with their friends there is much whispering as they explain what has gone on. Then James gets a dangerous glint in his eyes and whispers, \\\"How about a good prank?\\\"  
\\\"What do you have in mind James?\\\" Sirius asks.  
\\\"I don\\\'t know,\\\" James admits.  
Peter, who\\\'s sitting on his far side leans toward them, \\\"We could transfigure something into a mouse and see if she\\\'ll chase it.\\\"  
\\\"That\\\'s great Peter,\\\" Sirius says enthusiastically and Peter sits back as if avoiding the praise of his friend. None of the others notice Peter\\\'s hasty retreat from physical proximity as they\\\'re caught up in finding something to transfigure.  
James triumphantly pulls an empty ink bottle from him bag. Sirius takes it and transfigures it as Remus acts as look out, watching for any sign that McGonagall is onto them. When he\\\'s finished and the small animal moves on his hand Sirius smiles brightly. He whispers to it and sets it on the floor. It darts straight for the front of the classroom.  
A Hufflepuff in the front row shrieks loudly and James almost falls to the floor when it turns out to be a boy. McGonagall however disappoints them but simply catching the mouse in her hand and picking it up. \\\"Which one of you gentlemen did this?\\\" She asks the marauders as she inspects it.  
\\\"I did it Ma\\\'am,\\\" Sirius admits.  
\\\"Good job Mr. Black, 5 points to Gryffindor,\\\" She surprises the whole class.  
\\\"Thank you Professor McGonagall,\\\" Sirius responds finally.  
\\\"Not at all Mr. Black. Who did the ink bottle belong to?\\\" She asks approaching them.  
\\\"That would be me Professor,\\\" James says with a weak smile.  
\\\"Then if you would Mr. Potter, transfigure it back for us,\\\" With that the other shoe drops, they\\\'re only off the hook if James can demonstrate a competence equal to Sirius\\\'.  
James takes a deep breath and wishes he\\\'d heard the precise incantation Sirius had used, then this would be insanely simple. As it is he treats it as if it is an actual mouse. It gives a squeak but turns perfectly back into the bottle.  
McGonagall gives him a small smile, \\\"Well done Mr. Potter.\\\" She returns to the front of the room and continues the lesson.  
After a rather boring History of Magic lesson they make their way to the great hall but are intercepted by Snape. He looks furious, they\\\'re all very amused. \\\"How did you group of mangy muggle loving idiots manage it?\\\"  
\\\"What pray tell is it exactly?\\\" Remus asks smirking.  
\\\"You know very well what I\\\'m talking about you detestable freak, every drop of ink in the Slytherin dorms turned to flowery perfume last night and unlike you bunch of poofs in Gryffindor we don\\\'t appreciate it!\\\"  
James snickers, \\\"Sadly we had nothing to do with such a fantastic prank you greasy git.\\\"  
\\\"Perhaps it was the Slytherin girls, hoping to cover the stench,\\\" Remus suggests.  
Before James and Peter are aware of precisely what\\\'s happening Remus is on the ground and Sirius has broken Snape\\\'s jaw. The next second Sirius is on his knees next to Remus\\\' prone form and Snape slides down against the wall.  
\\\"Are you alright Love? I didn\\\'t catch what he hit you with...\\\" Sirius murmurs to Remus.  
Remus smiles weakly, \\\"I\\\'m fine Siri. He must have thought he was hexing James.\\\" James is still too shocked to react to the jibe. \\\"He tried to break a couple of ribs. Must have thought I was weak to use such a mild spell.\\\"  
Sirius takes a second to open Remus\\\' robes and pull up his shirt examining the area in question, \\\"He bruised you pretty bad Rem. But don\\\'t let him know it didn\\\'t hurt you like it should have Love, it should have. We don\\\'t want him to get suspicious again. I\\\'ll take you to Poppy. We\\\'ll tell her what\\\'s going on and get this bruise off your beautiful skin.\\\"  
Snape has regained his footing, and his attitude. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can say anything he makes a pained sound and grabs his jaw.  
Sirius turns to him as he continues to run a soothing hand up and down Remus\\\' side, \\\"Go ahead, say what you will, hell you can ever hurl whatever hexes you like at me, but if you ever try to harm Remus again I\\\'ll send you crying to your mum to save you so fast people will think there\\\'s a grim nipping at your heals.\\\"  
\\\"Siri, I can take care of myself, especially against the likes of him.\\\"  
\\\"I know you can Love,\\\" Sirius tells Remus before returning his gaze to Snape, \\\"But slime like him is so far beneath you that he has little excuse for looking at you, let alone hexing you.\\\"  
Unable to speak Snape just glares at him a moment before squaring his shoulders and heading off toward the hospital wing. Sirius pulls Remus to a sitting position but when he winces Sirius stops him from trying to stand. \\\"James, get over here and help me would you?\\\"  
James shakes his head to clear it before responding, \\\"Of course Sirius, I\\\'m sorry.\\\"  
Together they help Remus to the hospital wing, Peter trailing reluctantly behind. When they arrive Madam Pomfrey is waiting for them. She takes a look at the little group and nods to one of the beds. After James and Sirius help Remus into it she makes her way over. \\\"Potter, Pettigrew, go to lunch. Sirius, I want to hear your side of it.\\\"  
He sits on the far edge of the bed from her holding Remus\\\' hand. \\\"I don\\\'t know what he told you Poppy but Snape deserved it. He was blaming us for a prank we didn\\\'t do. You know we never deny anything we actually did. And Remus made some crack, nothing out of the ordinary. He cast a spell to break Remus\\\' ribs, and if he\\\'d hit anyone else it would have worked if you understand what I mean. And if he tries to stir anything up that\\\'s precisely what happened or he\\\'ll come sniffing around again. I just reacted. I hit him. Hard.\\\"  
To Remus\\\' surprise, but not Sirius\\\' (she\\\'s almost as protective of Remus as Sirius himself) Poppy smiles, \\\"Good for you Sirius. If I\\\'d known what he\\\'d done I\\\'d have treated his broken jaw the muggle way, by wiring it shut. This won\\\'t be hard to heal, it\\\'s just a deep bruise. But I don\\\'t suspect you\\\'ll mind that I want you to stay and rest through potions anyway, do you Remus?\\\"  
He holds tighter to Sirius\\\' hand. \\\"If I\\\'ll be healed with nothing to do but sit around...\\\" He trails off.  
\\\"Oh all right, if I let Sirius stay you both have to rest, any funny business and I\\\'ll have to take points from Gryffindor and give you detention.\\\"  
As it turns out that isn\\\'t an issue, the potion she gives Remus leaves him half asleep and not feeling the least bit like a snog. So Sirius simply lays beside him with an arm around him until sleep takes them. Two hours later Poppy wakes them, insisting they eat before they go to the last class of the day. Neither of them has any thought of making an objection.  
As they rejoin the others outside the classroom James looks at their content expressions with a small bit of annoyance, \\\"What? She let you two miss potions to go shag? Maybe I should get hexed next time.\\\"  
\\\"Very funny James,\\\" Remus returns wrapping an arm around Sirius\\\' waist. \\\"She nearly knocked me out and I refused to take a nap without Sirius. A warm body is far superior to a warm blanket after all.\\\"

The next three days wear away far too fast for Remus\\\' liking, mostly because he\\\'s sure his mother has no intention of acting at all civilly to Sirius. Still Saturday passes happily enough, half the morning they spend wandering around Zonko\\\'s and fighting about which of the new brands of trick sweets they haven\\\'t yet tried on unwitting Slytherins. In the early afternoon they thoroughly embarrass James by snogging in the three broomsticks. As evening starts to approach they visit Honeydukes. Once outside Sirius pulls James aside, \\\"Jamie, I need you to do something for me.\\\"  
\\\"I\\\'ll hit you if I have to Sirius,\\\" James warns.  
\\\"No you pervert not like that,\\\" Sirius says exasperated. \\\"First off I\\\'d like you, as our friend, to take our stuff up to the castle.\\\"  
James seems relieved, \\\"That I can do, sure, what else?\\\"  
\\\"Could you leave me the invisibility cloak?\\\" Sirius almost begs.  
\\\"Why do you want it?\\\" James asks suspiciously.  
\\\"If his Mum reacts badly he\\\'s going to be rather upset. I want to be able to take him somewhere to calm him down but I don\\\'t want to get caught,\\\" Sirius explains very softly, hoping beyond hope the Remus can\\\'t hear him, and that James will agree.  
\\\"All right Sirius,\\\" James gives in, \\\"but you better be damn careful. If it get confiscated- or worse- I\\\'ll kill you.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you James,\\\" Sirius says earnestly, \\\"I\\\'ll owe you one.\\\"  
\\\"That brings the tally up to eighteen Black,\\\" James quips.  
\\\"I\\\'m good for it!\\\" Sirius defends handing over his bags. He turns to Remus, \\\"James is going be so kind as to take our contraband up to the castle for us Love.\\\"  
Remus gives up his own bags with a smile, \\\"Thank you James.\\\"  
Taking Sirius\\\' hand Remus reluctantly leads him back to the three broomsticks. Rosmerta smiles at them, \\\"Back so soon? Enjoy the atmosphere?\\\"  
Sirius grins at her, \\\"Oh yes, very much thank you.\\\"  
Remus blushes a bit, \\\"We\\\'re supposed to be meeting someone.\\\"  
\\\"Speaking of which Love, do we even know when she\\\'s due to arrive?\\\" Sirius asks.  
\\\"I thought she\\\'d be here already. Let\\\'s just sit near the door ad we\\\'ll catch her when she arrives.\\\"  
For purposes Remus finds suspect at best Sirius directs him to the booth nearest the door, both of them sliding in on the side against the wall. After a few minute Rosmerta comes over with a pair of Butterbeers. She lays a comforting hand on Remus\\\' arm, \\\"You look so nervous dearie, this round\\\'s on me.\\\"  
\\\"Thank you very much Rosmerta,\\\" Remus says with a weak smile.  
She turns to Sirius, \\\"And you young man should be amusing him.\\\"  
Sirius laughs, \\\"I\\\'ll do my best.\\\"  
A hour and three rounds later Sirius has his arm around Remus and they\\\'re softly discussing the fact that Sirius and James will be finished with their project, which both know is the animagus transformation, by the end of January. Given that information Remus thinks it\\\'s important he disclose Moony\\\'s exact intentions toward Sirius soon but the three broomsticks is not the setting for that talk. \\\"We\\\'ll have to discuss it later Siri,\\\" Remus murmurs.  
\\\"Then give me a kiss Love.\\\" Seeing the look on Remus\\\' face he pleads, \\\"Just one to tide me over? She\\\'s quite late and I\\\'ve been very patient.\\\"  
\\\"As you wish Siri,\\\" Remus gives in.  
The kiss is long and slow and sweet but when they pull apart Sirius\\\' hand does slide down from Remus\\\' neck to rest on his hip once again. Rosmerta comes by just then, \\\"Another round?\\\"  
Sirius looks to Remus for the answer. \\\"Just one more Siri. I don\\\'t want to end up tipsy.\\\"  
\\\"I should hope not,\\\" the oh so proper voice of his mother comments.  
\\\"Good evening Mother,\\\" Remus says without missing a beat.  
\\\"Nice to meet you Mrs. Lupin,\\\" Sirius says offering her a charming smile.  
She seems unimpressed as she responds, \\\"Good evening son. Sirius I presume.\\\"  
\\\"Yes Mrs. Lupin, as in the evening star.\\\"  
She continues to look at him as if he\\\'s some small slimy thing she\\\'s been asked to add to a potion with her bare hands. She slides into the booth across from them. \\\"Honestly Remus, in public...\\\"  
\\\"What Mother? We\\\'re behaving well within the bounds of appropriate behavior,\\\" Remus says softly, trying not to argue.  
\\\"He has his arm around you Remus, that is hardly appropriate.\\\"  
Sirius keeps his tone proper and polite, \\\"Why is that Mrs. Lupin? Because we\\\'re both boys?\\\"  
Rosmerta arrives before Mrs. Lupin can answer him. After giving Remus and Sirius their drinks she turns to Mrs. Lupin, \\\"Anything I can get you miss?\\\"  
\\\"A large Gillywater,\\\" Mrs. Lupin says with a distasteful glance at the bar.  
Misinterpreting her foul mood Rosmerta smiles, \\\"Please don\\\'t blame the boys for being on their fourth round. They\\\'re such a sweet pair I bought them their first round and I\\\'ve been back to check on them a bit more often than perhaps I should have.\\\"  
\\\"I assure you miss, that is not why I\\\'m upset,\\\" Mrs. Lupin sneers at her.  
Again she misinterprets the older woman, \\\"Good, it would be a shame to be angry with such good boys over me.\\\" With that Rosmerta turns and leaves to get her drink.  
It becomes clear to Sirius that even if she had left her home intending to give him a chance she no longer has any such intention. Still he keeps up his manners and his attempts to be polite, if only because it\\\'s what Remus wants of him. Moving to keep his hands to himself he asks softly, \\\"We\\\'re here so you can get to know me Mrs. Lupin, what would you like to know?\\\"  
\\\"Tell me a little bit about your background Sirius,\\\" She says briskly.  
\\\"My mother is a sweet Irish girl from Ennis in county Clare. She was the latest in a long line of Ravenclaws. She\\\'s very proud of where she comes from. She insisted I learn Gaelic right along with English when I was young. I\\\'m fluent in both. My Dad was muggleborn. He\\\'s also from Ireland, a small town called Monhill. His family has owned a book shop for generations. He works there even today. I plan to take over for him eventually. He\\\'s the kind of man that makes Hufflepuffs everywhere proud.\\\"  
\\\"Not my social circle, but respectable enough,\\\" She comments callously. \\\"And you Sirius? How would you describe yourself?\\\"  
\\\"In terms of my family? I\\\'m told in personality I\\\'m most like my maternal grandfather. He was brave and impulsive though he let his love of books land him in Ravenclaw. As for looks I most closely resemble my father. Now if you were asking about me personally, I enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Though due to some outside study I\\\'m also rather good at astronomy as well. I\\\'m loyal almost to a fault, fiercely protective and very much in love with your son.\\\"  
\\\"You say that now-\\\" Mrs. Lupin starts.  
\\\"And I\\\'ll continue to say it until my dying breath. I know I have to be the luckiest creature alive that of all his many choices Remus gave me his heart. I\\\'ll never be stupid enough to mess that up.\\\"  
\\\"I wouldn\\\'t let you Sirius. I\\\'d never give you up, no matter how daft you might be behaving on a given day.\\\"  
Rosmerta brings Mrs. Lupin\\\'s drink just then, ending the boys\\\' moment and barring Mrs. Lupin from having a fit. Remus turns from Sirius to his mother and looks at her expectantly, \\\"Well Mother? He comes from a \\\'proper\\\' family, he\\\'s well spoken, polite, rather bright, drop dead gorgeous, and he loves me. Is /that/ enough for you?\\\"  
\\\"I came here wanting to like him Remus. I promise you I did. But I come in here and find him all over you, and listen to you making a scene about undying love and all that rubbish and I\\\'m just bothered by it.\\\"  
\\\"What exactly bothers you Mother? The thought that I might be happy? The fact that Sirius loves me for me, even knowing the whole truth? The fact that I\\\'m not going to spend my entire life alone?\\\"  
\\\"The fact that you\\\'re shagging a boy Remus,\\\" His mother snaps.  
\\\"What does it matter Mother?\\\" Remus returns starting to get mad, \\\"We love each other, isn\\\'t that what\\\'s important?\\\"  
\\\"Calm down Rem,\\\" Sirius says softly. Remus turns to him and Sirius caresses his cheek softly with his thumb as he goes on, \\\"She /is/ your mother and you\\\'ll be angry with yourself if the last thing you do with her is fight over me. Don\\\'t let ignorance make your decisions for you. Be calm and /talk/ to her.\\\"  
Remus turns his head to kiss Sirius\\\' palm, \\\"You\\\'re right Siri.\\\"  
\\\"Aren\\\'t I always?\\\"  
\\\"Not always Black.\\\"  
\\\"Don\\\'t go all Slytherin on me.\\\"  
Remus slowly turns back to his mother, \\\"As we\\\'ve already dealt with the issue of forever, what does it matter if we are, as you delicately termed it, shagging?\\\"  
\\\"You\\\'re both boys Remus,\\\" She hisses as if this makes her whole attitude valid.  
\\\"And your point is?\\\"  
\\\"It\\\'s just not right.\\\"  
\\\"Then we have an issue no matter what. It just so happens that the only boy I\\\'ve ever been seriously attracted to is the one I\\\'m going to spend the rest of my life with. But I am gay. Even if it wasn\\\'t here and now and Sirius I would eventually have been shagging a boy. It wouldn\\\'t be as special and all consuming and real but you\\\'d still have to make the same decision. Some arbitrary value judgment or your only son?\\\"  
Mrs. Lupin is struck silent. Sirius doesn\\\'t speak either, he just slips his arm around Remus again and feels gratified when Remus moves closer to him. As if to emphasize that this is a choice he\\\'s already made and she can only control her reaction to it Remus puts his head on Sirius\\\' shoulder as he watches his mother trying to work up something, anything to say to him.  
Finally she takes a deep breath, \\\"Then I suppose your father was right, Goodbye Remus. I hope your boyfriend can take care of you.\\\"  
From the fact that Remus gapes at her like a fish out of water Sirius assumes he was expecting a different answer. He holds him close and rubs his back. When Remus buries his face in Sirius\\\' neck he starts to whisper in his ear, \\\"It\\\'ll be alright Love.\\\"  
\\\"I know Siri, and I\\\'ll be alright as well, as soon as I get over the shock.\\\"  
\\\"Let\\\'s start back to the castle, I have something special set up to help you feel better.\\\"  
Remus allows himself to be lead back to the castle. Sirius takes him first to the dormitory to retrieve the cloak and then to an abandoned classroom on the fifth floor. The room is familiar enough, they often plan pranks here but as they enter Remus realizes Sirius had indeed planed this. The orange glow of a fire fills the room and a pile of soft blankets lays near the grate. As Remus moves into the room Sirius whispers \\\"stella lumen,\\\" and pin pricks of light appear on the walls, floor and objects in the room. When Remus looks up it\\\'s the night sky, without the moon, shining down on them. \\\"I wanted to give you the stars Love, and I thought tonight just might be the time,\\\" Sirius tells him as he closes the distance between them.   
\\\"It\\\'s beautiful Siri, I\\\'m touched. How did you..?\\\" Remus asks as Sirius reaches him.  
To Remus\\\' surprise Sirius doesn\\\'t kiss him at first. He just wraps him arms around Remus\\\' waist and looks up at the ceiling, \\\"It took awhile, I\\\'ll admit. I researched different ways to reflect and imitate starlight but none of it was good enough I wanted to give you the real thing. So I worked on creating a spell that would show the stars through anything. And just the stars Love, no moon, no clouds, no pesky owls, just your stars.\\\"  
\\\"I\\\'m speechless Siri, I have nothing to say to that,\\\" Remus whispers smiling.  
\\\"The fact that you\\\'re smiling is all the response I need Love,\\\" Sirius returns lowering his eyes to Remus\\\'. \\\"That you love me is enough to move mountains,\\\" with that he claims Remus\\\' lips.  
This kiss is like a long slow burn and when they part for air Remus is sure he\\\'s made the right choice. Moving slowly, careful to lead Sirius along with him he makes his way to the blankets by the fire, \\\"So tell me Siri, which stars are mine tonight?\\\"  
\\\"Well there\\\'s Sirius...\\\" Sirius says softly as they both sit down.  
\\\"I don\\\'t see the evening star Love...\\\" Remus comments softly.  
\\\"It\\\'s right there Rem,\\\" Sirius says leaning across to point out a star in the corner.  
\\\"And here I thought you meant something else entirely.\\\"  
\\\"Oh, that too Love, always,\\\" Sirius practically purrs.  
\\\"Good thing too, because I\\\'d be very upset with you otherwise,\\\" Remus murmurs.  
\\\"And what do I need to do to make up for it Rem?\\\"  
\\\"Well first of all, less clothes would be good Siri.\\\"  
\\\"Now that\\\'s the kind of request I like.\\\" Without regard for the show, something Remus notes he\\\'ll need to be taught later, Sirius strips off his shirt in one quick motion. As it\\\'s Saturday he\\\'s wearing jeans and Remus almost throws him to the ground when he unzips them revealing he hadn\\\'t bothered with underwear today.  
\\\"Had this bit planned as well Siri?\\\"  
\\\"More like I was hoping.\\\"

The next morning they meet James at breakfast, \\\"Things went badly then?\\\"  
\\\"I wouldn\\\'t say that,\\\" Remus says softly.  
\\\"He means with your Mum and you know it Love,\\\" Sirius scolds.  
\\\"That bit went fairly badly yes. She claimed she came wanting to like Sirius but the truth is she came wanting Sirius to be a girl,\\\" Remus explains.  
\\\"Which isn\\\'t going to happen, so she\\\'s disappointed.\\\" Sirius puts in, \\\"But thank you for the cloak last night James.\\\"  
\\\"That at least went well I trust?\\\" James hastily adds, \\\"No details please.\\\"  
\\\"Rather,\\\" Remus comments. \\\"As the stars can attest.\\\"  
\\\"And my cloak made it through unharmed?\\\" James asks suspiciously.  
\\\"As pristine as new fallen snow,\\\" Sirius assures him.  
\\\"Well except...\\\" Remus starts.  
\\\"Yes there is that...\\\" Sirius says gravely.  
\\\"What. Did. You. Do.?\\\" James grinds out.  
\\\"Calm down Jamie, it\\\'s just a bit of dust,\\\" Remus says laughing.  
\\\"Rather old dust,\\\" Sirius amends, \\\"but only dust just the same.\\\"  
\\\"Honestly James, we wouldn\\\'t shag anywhere near your cloak, the... scenery is half the fun.\\\"  
\\\"Oh wonderful, now I\\\'ve got a mental image. That\\\'s nineteen you owe me Black!\\\" James whines.  
\\\"How am I responsible for the images your perverted mind comes up with Potter?\\\" Sirius complains as he pours himself a fresh cup of tea.  
\\\"Because it\\\'s your fault Remus is talking like that. He never did before,\\\" James complains.  
\\\"I\\\'m not buying that, I still only owe you eighteen,\\\" Sirius declares.  
The rest of the meal passes pleasantly enough. Lily harasses them into giving a play by play of both their meeting with Mrs. Lupin and the romantic evening that followed it, but much to James\\\' relief she declares herself satisfied when they reach the snogging. Afterwards, Remus, whose sense of smell is stronger, insists that they\\\'re both in urgent need of a shower and fresh clothes. They agree to meet the others at Honeydukes at ten o\\\'clock and take the stairs two at a time.  
\\\"Why bother lying to them Love?\\\" Sirius asks as they reach the common room.  
\\\"I didn\\\'t Siri. I never said there wouldn\\\'t be sex before the shower and clean clothes, did I?\\\"  
\\\"I adore the way your mind works Rem.\\\"

James casts a wary glance at the Slytherins starting up the hill toward the shack and turns back to Peter, \\\"Something\\\'s wrong isn\\\'t it Peter?\\\"  
\\\"Huh? No, no nothing\\\'s wrong James, I\\\'m just working really hard on my herbology project,\\\" Peter assures tiredly.  
\\\"No, you\\\'ve been acting funny longer than that. Ever since Dumbledore warned us to stay out of the Slytherin dorms. Don\\\'t tell me you had secret panty raids or something.\\\"  
\\\"Nothing like that James, I promise,\\\" Peter says looking positively disgusted.  
\\\"Good because I don\\\'t think I could survive knowing Snape\\\'s panties had been in our dorm,\\\" James says good naturedly. Peter turns green. \\\"What\\\'s wrong Peter? I know you wouldn\\\'t really go after Snape\\\'s knickers.\\\"  
\\\"Who would?\\\" Peter says indignantly.  
\\\"Point taken. But that\\\'s not it, is it? You\\\'re upset by the notion that anyone would be after another boys knickers aren\\\'t you Peter?\\\"  
\\\"Yes, I am.\\\"  
\\\"Why haven\\\'t you said anything? To Remus and Sirius I mean.\\\"  
\\\"Because I don\\\'t think it\\\'ll stay this way and I don\\\'t want to upset them in the mean time,\\\" Peter explains quickly.  
James considers a minute and nods, \\\"All right Peter. I won\\\'t tell them.\\\"  
Lily approaches carrying a Zonko\\\'s bag, \\\"Hullo boys, miss me?\\\"  
\\\"Zonko\\\'s Lily? I thought they were a \\\'dangerous shop for immature boys,\\\'\\\" Peter comments.  
\\\"Show us what you\\\'ve bought Lily, my dear,\\\" James says chuckling.  
\\\"Oh no you don\\\'t James, not until November 24,\\\" Lily says warningly.  
\\\"But Lily, that\\\'s almost a whole month!\\\" James whines and then  
realizes what date she named, \\\"You already bought my birthday present?\\\"  
\\\"It was special order and rather than sending Sirius to sneak down after it for me next month and annoying Remus to no end I decided to bring it up to the castle now. And no you can\\\'t see, it\\\'ll ruin the surprise,\\\" Lily says holding the bag on the far side of herself from James as she takes his arm. \\\"And speaking of the lovebirds I believe we\\\'re meeting them soon, at Honeydukes, weren\\\'t you boys just there yesterday?\\\"  
It\\\'s Peter that answers the last bit, \\\"Yes we were there yesterday but you can never visit Honeydukes too often.\\\"  
\\\"Especially when one of your number has a sweet tooth like Remus\\\',\\\" James adds.  
\\\"What do you mean by that James?\\\" Lily asks curiously.  
\\\"He has a positively obsessive love of chocolate is all,\\\" James explains.  
\\\"Can\\\'t say I blame him. Remus seems to have very understandable obsessions, as things go,\\\" Lily comments.  
James stares at her as if she\\\'s just called Snape a \\\'cute wittle bunny wabbit\\\' for a moment before crying out, \\\"Not you too!\\\"  
\\\"Not me what?\\\" Lily asks amused.  
\\\"Has the whole bloody school joined the \\\'I wanna shag Sirius Black\\\' club?\\\" James pouts.  
\\\"Who said I wanted to shag Sirius?\\\" Lily asks laughing. \\\"All I said is I can understand why Remus is obsessed with him. He is a handsome bloke James, whether you\\\'ll admit it or not.\\\"  
\\\"I admit it, as a matter of fact I used to resent it. Before he let me in on what his er type was. It\\\'s annoying having a pretty boy for a best friend. All those girls always asking about him.\\\"  
Lily laughed, \\\"Doesn\\\'t happen anymore does it?\\\"  
\\\"Sort of, now they want to know all the sorted details of what he and Remus do together,\\\" James pouts, \\\"I\\\'d relate the message Macain from Hufflepuff wanted me to give them but it\\\'s rated R18.\\\"  
\\\"Is that so Jamie? I didn\\\'t think you were quite old enough for sex shops, however did you come to hear it?\\\" Sirius asks with a laugh.  
\\\"Well as a matter of fact the young lady in question insisted on telling me twice so that I would get the details right when informing you gents,\\\" James ignores the jibe.  
\\\"Well you can tell her I don\\\'t share Jamie, and certainly not with some girl,\\\" Remus remarks with distaste.  
\\\"Now Love, who could blame her for wanting a try at two hot beautiful boys such as ourselves?\\\" Sirius remarks lightly. \\\"Now you on the other hand can join in on sordid things whenever you like Jamie.\\\"  
Sensing Sirius\\\' intent Remus gives James a predatory smile, \\\"In fact, care to join us tonight?\\\"  
\\\"What happened to not needing anymore trouble?\\\" Lily asks glaring at Sirius.  
\\\"We didn\\\'t say we wanted to date him, just a shag,\\\" Sirius explains.  
James, who\\\'s staring at them all in dumbstruck horror turns to Lily hoping she\\\'ll defend his honor.  
\\\"Oh, that\\\'s all? Well then if he\\\'s game it\\\'s fine with me.\\\"  
\\\"Lily, I don\\\'t believe it!\\\" James manages at last, \\\"I thought you loved me!\\\"  
\\\"Oh Jamie, calm down, we\\\'re just playing with you!\\\" Lily cries in mirth before turning to Sirius, \\\"aren\\\'t we?\\\"  
Sirius salutes, \\\"Ma\\\'am, yes Ma\\\'am. Right Love?\\\"  
\\\"Absolutely,\\\" Remus confirms, \\\"At least speaking for myself you\\\'re not my type Jamie.\\\"  
\\\"Is anyone but Sirius your type?\\\" James asks calming down.  
\\\"Well, no,\\\" Remus admits.  
\\\"Then I don\\\'t feel offended,\\\" James says with a smirk.  
\\\"Shall we then?\\\" Lily asks pulling James toward the shop door.  
\\\"Impatient Red?\\\" Remus asks laughing.  
\\\"James and Peter were telling me about your chocolate obsession on the way over and now I\\\'m craving some,\\\" Lily explains.  
\\\"Obsession?\\\" Remus asks skeptically.  
\\\"You\\\'re obsessed Rem,\\\" James says definitively.  
Remus turns to Sirius, \\\"Am I really Siri?\\\"  
\\\"Well... There hasn\\\'t been a single Hogsmeade weekend since we got here that you haven\\\'t come down and bought some chocolate or took advantage of the fact that your cousin was here to send her instead,\\\" Sirius tries diplomatically.  
\\\"I didn\\\'t always ask Nephele to buy it, sometimes she just did,\\\" Remus objects.  
\\\"Well Rem, since she graduated last year if you can\\\'t make it down yourself you never fail to ask me to come,\\\" Sirius defends his statement.  
\\\"Oh all right I admit it, I\\\'m obsessed. But everything is just so much better with chocolate. And before you can ask, yes Siri, even you,\\\" Remus says with a heated look.  
\\\"Keep talking like that and I may just find myself addicted to chocolate,\\\" Sirius purrs.  
\\\"We didn\\\'t need to know that much boys,\\\" Lily says good naturedly.  
\\\"Then don\\\'t listen,\\\" Remus tells her before pulling Sirius toward the back of the shop.  
\\\"Do they ever get enough?\\\" Lily asks.  
\\\"Not that I\\\'ve noticed, no,\\\" James says as he makes his way over to the Fizzing Whizbees.  
Peter buys some ice mice and hurries out calling, \\\"Meet you lot at the pub latter, forgot I need to visit the post office!\\\"  
When the others leave the shop Lily looks over at Sirius and Remus, \\\"So what did you boys buy?\\\"  
\\\"A few chocolate bars and...\\\" Remus starts.  
Sirius pulls a large squeeze bottle from the bag.  
Lily reads from the label, \\\"Wainwrights Lick Clean Chocolate sauce, only comes off when licked. Protect your picnic blankets from those messy chocolate covered strawberries!\\\" She almost chokes. \\\"Well I bought you boys a present and it\\\'ll go well with that.\\\" She tosses Remus a box of fresh burst mints with the slogan, \\\"eliminate morning breath in one bite\\\" on them.  
\\\"Thanks Lils, I\\\'m sure we\\\'ll make good use of them,\\\" Sirius says with a wink.  
\\\"And I won\\\'t forget the favor,\\\" Remus says dropping them in the bag with the chocolate.  
\\\"Good, because I think I\\\'ll need your help reviving James...\\\" Lily says cryptically.  
\\\"It came then?\\\" Sirius questions smiling.  
Lily just nods. \\\"Slytherins beware,\\\" Remus says with a chuckle.  
\\\"You three are evil you know,\\\" James whines.  
\\\"How shockingly astute of you Potter,\\\" Snape comments sneering.  
\\\"Who asked you slime ball?\\\" Lily snaps.  
\\\"Oh, the mudblood speaks,\\\" Snape says giving her only half a glance. Sirius makes a disapproving sound, \\\"Look Snape no one here is interested in you, just go away.\\\"  
\\\"Despite what you\\\'re implying Black I am not a deviant such as yourself,\\\" Snape hisses at him.  
\\\"I would believe you Snape but you keep following my boyfriend around like a pathetically lost puppy,\\\" Sirius spits at him. \\\"Come on Love, the smell out here is suddenly atrocious.\\\"  
\\\"Besides Siri Rosmerta will be expecting us,\\\" Remus comments. \\\"Coming you two?\\\" He calls back to James and Lily.  
James hangs back a moment, \\\"If I ever hear you use the term \\\'mudblood\\\' again Snape you\\\'ll find yourself with a sudden intimate understanding of the muggle term eunuch.\\\"  
Lily takes his arm again as they follow Remus and Sirius into the Three Broomsticks, \\\"You\\\'d do that for me James?\\\"  
\\\"Well yes, but that threat wasn\\\'t about you specifically dear, he has no right to speak of anyone that way.\\\"  
The next month passed in a blur of classes, lazy afternoons and deepening cold. James\\\' birthday begins with the sun rising over a thick blanket of snow. And James rises with the sun. It\\\'s all he can do to keep from going over to wake Lily right away. So instead he steels his courage and opens Remus\\\' bed curtains about an inch.   
That\\\'s enough to realize his mistake. Not only are they not asleep they are rather involved, it\\\'s all he can be thankful for that at current the sheet is still pulled up fairly high.  
And that\\\'s how it happens that James finds himself under his cloak in the prefects bathroom staring in awestruck horror at a sight he knows will be forever burned into his brain. In the big, beautiful bath that just begs to be abused by randy teenagers are Professor Delphi and the muggle studies professor snogging each other\\\'s brains out.  
With a hard shake of his head James turns around and hurries away, \\\"Are Lily and I the only straight ones in the castle?\\\"  
\\\"Though it might appear so at times Mister Potter I assure you, it is not,\\\" Dumbledore says with a chuckle.  
James jumps, feeling that one more shock might kill him. When he manages to slow his breathing again he chokes out a  
response, \\\"Professor Dumbledore, sir? How is it that you can see me?\\\"  
Dumbledore smiles kindly, \\\"Invisibility cloaks are wonderful things James but it is foolish to think they hide you from everything.\\\"  
\\\"I\\\'ll try to remember that sir,\\\" James assures him.  
\\\"What brings you out and about this early on a Sunday James?\\\" Dumbledore questions leading him away from the prefects bathroom.  
\\\"Well it\\\'s a bit complicated sir. You see it\\\'s my birthday, and Lily has gotten me something that is absolutely phenomenal and I can\\\'t wait to find out what it is. I didn\\\'t want to wake her yet but I couldn\\\'t sleep. I tried to spend the morning with Sirius and Remus but they were busy. I tried to take a bath but it was... occupied. And that brings us to now.\\\"  
Dumbledore laughs outright this time, \\\"Well as that is the case perhaps you\\\'d like to join me in going to visit the house elves? I believe they would be happy to see that your morning improves, if only with good food.\\\"  
\\\"Certainly sir,\\\" James says trying to sound as though this is a special treat.  
\\\"I daresay a number of them all ready know you, unless of course you gentlemen send Mr. Black down alone,\\\" Dumbledore comments before they hop the vanishing step.  
\\\"Well Sirius prefers to bring Remus, for obvious reasons,\\\" James blushes at what he\\\'s just implied to the headmaster. \\\"But we do all visit them together on occasion.\\\"  
Dumbledore just smiles at him as they move through the entrance hall. Several of the house elves give surprised squeaks at Dumbledore\\\'s arrival. \\\"Good morning sir!\\\" One nearby chirps, \\\"What can we get you?\\\"  
Dumbledore seems to ponder, \\\"I believe we\\\'ll have some cake, and ice cream of course, as it\\\'s mister Potter\\\'s birthday.\\\"  
\\\"And a pot of tea, please,\\\" James adds politely.  
The house elves rush off in what seems to be all direction at once fetching cups, plates, a tea pot, and of course cake and ice cream. James smiles with a delight strongly reminiscent of his early childhood years.  
As James is sharing a pot of tea and his birthday cake with Dumbledore Remus licks the last stray smear of chocolate sauce from Sirius\\\' throat. \\\"How did you ever manage to get any there Darling?\\\"  
Sirius purrs as Remus\\\' tongue moves against the sensitive skin of his throat.  
\\\"I didn\\\'t. You got it there when you tried to close the bottle remember?\\\"  
\\\"Ah yes, now I remember. But you don\\\'t seem to mind,\\\" Sirius comments as Remus continues to lick and suck on his skin despite the fact that it is long since clean of chocolate.  
\\\"Mind? Why on earth would I mind Siri? There\\\'s only one thing in this world better than you, and it\\\'s you covered in chocolate.\\\"  
\\\"I\\\'ll have to bathe in it from now on,\\\" Sirius murmur before he\\\'s reduced to moans again for a moment. He stops abruptly.  
\\\"What is it Siri?\\\" Remus asks slightly put out to have lost part of the reward for his efforts, though the mark he\\\'s left is spectacular.   
\\\"Did you open the curtains Rem?\\\"  
\\\"No, I didn\\\'t, you know how whiny they get about accidentally catching a glimpse of us...\\\"  
\\\"Jamie must have got one hell of a birthday surprise,\\\" Sirius says with a laugh.  
\\\"Poor thing,\\\" Remus murmurs, \\\"he\\\'ll forgive us later, I\\\'m sure.\\\"  
\\\"He always does,\\\" Sirius agrees lightly. \\\"And considering the trouble the lot of us went through for him..\\\"  
\\\"I don\\\'t think Red will let you tell him how much trouble it was Love,\\\" Remus reminds softly.  
\\\"No doubt, cagaran. Shall we be selfless and head down to keep him busy till Lils is ready to surprise him?\\\" Sirius asks stretching lazily.  
\\\"Gaelic?\\\" Remus murmurs and when Sirius nods he stretches as well, \\\"I suppose that would be terribly selfless of us...\\\"  
Fifteen minutes later they\\\'re dressed and searching the lower castle for James. They find him saying good bye to Dumbledore in the hallway outside the kitchens. \\\"Good morning headmaster,\\\" Sirius comments brightly as they approach.  
\\\"Hello Sir,\\\" Remus says with a nod.  
\\\"Good morning gentlemen, try not to cause too much mischief today,\\\" Dumbledore says smilingly before turning toward the stairs and leaving.  
\\\"So what would you like to do until Red wakes up?\\\" Sirius asks James when he\\\'s gone.  
\\\"Slytherin baiting?\\\" James suggests cheerfully.  
\\\"It\\\'s your birthday,\\\" Remus says with a shrug that suggests there would be some less cruel activity taking place otherwise, which they all know isn\\\'t true.  
Two hours later Charles Rhyme is sitting in his head of house\\\'s office swearing up and down that the Bloody Baron threatened to haunt him the rest of his life he if refused to walk the length of the great hall in his underwear clucking like a chicken and Lily makes her way to James\\\' side at the Gryffindor table.  
James smiles at her like a kid on Christmas. Lily chuckles, \\\"Oh all right James, you can open it now.\\\"  
James takes the scarlet and gold wrapped box reverently and pulls the ribbon loose. Setting the heavy box on the table he lifts the lid. \\\"A mirror Lils? Sirius is the vain one.\\\"  
Sirius scowls at him, \\\"If it wasn\\\'t your birthday you\\\'d be so dead right now.\\\"  
\\\"Whatever you stubborn peacock,\\\" James mutters.  
\\\"Look in it James,\\\" Lily instructs softly.  
\\\"All right,\\\" James says as he does as instructed. \\\"It\\\'s not a mirror at all. All I see is gold.\\\"  
Lily smiles and picks up a small round crystal from the box, \\\"And now?\\\"  
\\\"I see you Lils, smiling at me,\\\" James says echoing the action.   
\\\"Hand it to me a minute Red?\\\" Sirius asks. She does and he holds at about eye level facing the Ravenclaw table. \\\"And now Jamie?\\\"  
\\\"Lynch and Davis taking inventory of one another\\\'s tonsils,\\\" James says smiling brighter.  
Lily takes the crystal back quickly and turns to him, \\\"Figured it out yet?\\\"  
\\\"Whatever the crystal is pointed at shows up in the mirror,\\\" James says confidently.  
\\\"Exactly,\\\" Lily tells him brightly, \\\"It works across long distances...\\\"  
\\\"If you take the crystal home I can see you while we\\\'re apart,\\\" James says softly, understanding her dwindling voice, Remus and Sirius have a knack for being merciless about soppy behavior.  
\\\"And when we\\\'re not I\\\'m sure you can do all sorts of things to the Slytherins with it,\\\" Lily adds smiling. \\\"Though I better not hear about it ending up in the Ravenclaw girls dormitory.\\\"  
\\\"I would never, I promise you,\\\" James says in his most sincere voice, which the others all read as \\\'just once, please?\\\'  
\\\"Good, because I showed Jackie the crystal so she\\\'ll know if it finds it\\\'s way in there,\\\" Sirius comments ignoring the split second glare James gives him.  
They play with the mirror for a while before they decide to leave the great hall. After they do James insists that the others fly with him and as it\\\'s his birthday they all agree. Around mid-afternoon James notices Peter is still no where to be found. Suspecting he may have broken Sirius and Remus\\\' silencing spell earlier and subjected Peter to the last thing he wanted to witness he suggests they look for him. They find him still in bed.  
\\\"Pete? You okay?\\\" James asks carefully, hoping their friend isn\\\'t this upset.  
The curtains at the side of Peter\\\'s bed move a little and his voice comes out soft and weak, \\\"I\\\'m sorry I\\\'m missing your birthday James, I\\\'m sick to my stomach. I\\\'m just going lay here. I\\\'ll go to Madam Pomfrey later.\\\"  
\\\"No Peter, if you\\\'re that ill we\\\'ll bring Poppy up straight away,\\\"Sirius says. \\\"In fact I\\\'ll go right now.\\\"  
\\\"I\\\'ll come with you Love,\\\" Remus says as they make their way out.  
\\\"You\\\'ll be good as new in no time Pete,\\\" James assures him.  
\\\"No I won\\\'t Jim. I can\\\'t tell Poppy what\\\'s wrong with me. It was the last potion for the transformation, I put in one too many lionfish spines,\\\" Peter mutters helplessly.  
\\\"Poppy never asks questions Pete and there are plenty of potions that use lionfish spines,\\\" James says calmly. \\\"I\\\'ll tell her I accidentally poisoned you in potions yesterday.\\\"  
Peter laughs, \\\"Thanks Jim, but if that\\\'s the story I did it to myself.\\\"  
When Remus and Sirius return with Poppy fifteen minutes later sheinsists they move Peter to the hospital wing. She keeps him confined to a bed for three weeks. James, Remus and Sirius visit him each day after classes. She releases him in time for the start of Christmas break but he stays in the castle for continued treatment just in case. As Christmas approaches apprehension that has nothing to do with a sick friend settles on Sirius. Plans have been made for Remus to come home with him when the break starts. While Dumbledore thinks this is a promising development Sirius can\\\'t help but feel nervous. He\\\'s certain his mother will not care a bit that he\\\'s gay, and she\\\'ll convince his father that everything will be fine. But he is bringing home the love of his life at fourteen, and no matter how understanding his mother may be that is a bit to take all at once.  
Remus understands how he feels. Still he\\\'s surprised when he wakes up the day of the start of break alone. He slips his feet out of bed and onto the cold floor. He hisses softly at the chill that passes through him. A breeze colder than the stone floor passes over him and he turns toward the window. Sirius is sitting in front of the open window hugging his knees to his chest. Remus pulls the blanket off the bed and walks over to him, wrapping his arms, and the blanket  
with them around Sirius as he sits down behind him. \\\"What is it Siri? What\\\'s wrong?\\\"  
\\\"Hmm? Nothing really Rem. Or rather nothing new. I was thinking of how to start the conversation. I can\\\'t just blurt it out.\\\"  
\\\"I know what you mean Love, and we don\\\'t even have to tell the first day if you need more time,\\\" Remus says soothingly.  
\\\"I don\\\'t think any amount of time will help Darling, it\\\'s just, as much as I love you I can see how fast this seems to everyone else and no matter what we tell them it\\\'s going to stay that way.\\\"  
Remus starts to softly nuzzle and lick Sirius\\\' neck, \\\"All we can do Love is tell them how we feel and hope that they can see we mean it Siri. It only seems fast if you don\\\'t know how long it truly took.\\\"  
\\\"Well it was awfully fast to begin with. At least for me...\\\" Siriusmurmurs tilting his head away to give Remus more access.  
Remus pauses just long enough to ask, \\\"Is that so Siri? Tell me whatyou mean, exactly.\\\"  
With a very audible gulp Sirius tries to comply, \\\"I-I the first time we met...\\\" He gasps as Remus moves to the sensitive skin behind hisear, \\\"I couldn\\\'t get you out...mmm that feels good, don\\\'t stop... Out of my head, you were all I could think a-a-about for days.\\\"  
Remus laughs against his ear, \\\"We were only ten Love.\\\"  
\\\"I didn\\\'t say I knew why it was that you were the only thing I could think of,\\\" Sirius admonishes before claiming his lips. When they part there\\\'s an oddly closed smile on Sirius\\\' face, \\\"When did you fall in love with me Rem?\\\"  
\\\"It wasn\\\'t our first meeting Love,\\\" Remus says softly. \\\"Our first meeting I thought you were insufferably happy. Now our second meeting, I may have fallen for you then Siri, but I just don\\\'t know for sure.\\\" The look of disappointment on Sirius\\\' face spurs him to continue. \\\"I can tell you what made me realize if you like.\\\"  
Now sitting face to face in the circle of the blanket Sirius lays his head on Remus\\\' shoulder, \\\"Please Love.\\\"  
\\\"It was a few days before everything happened,\\\" Sirius moved forward to lick the base of his throat, wringing a moan from him. \\\"We were all sitting around in the common room and I was talking to Lily about studying for our test on scrying mirrors in Divination. She commented that it was mostly about grasping to the first image that comes to mind. Of course she\\\'s right, that\\\'s the whole point really. But every time I tried to just shut my eyes and let the first thing that came to mind come into focus it was you. I knew I was attracted to you and figured it was just a little tension. So I tried a bit later and you were still all I could think about. I started to think about it and you were all I could think of a lot of the time. I started reading my old journal entries and I found these long drawn out descriptions of you that had nothing to do with looks that described you so perfectly but they were so obviously besotted that Jamie would have known reading them that I was in love with you.\\\"  
\\\"That obvious Love?\\\" Sirius asks with a chuckle.  
\\\"You certainly seemed to know,\\\" Remus murmurs before kissing him again.  
\\\"All I knew was that I wanted to kiss you, we were playing a game where I could, and you kissed back. And did you ever kiss back,\\\" After that words are forgotten in favor of an enthusiastic snog.  
Half an hour later James wakes up and finds them in much the same position. \\\"Oi Gents! Time to get dressed! Train leaves in an hour!\\\"  
\\\"Jamie, you can ruin a moment more effectively than an entire room full of Slytherins,\\\" Sirius gripes.  
\\\"The Lovely Ms. Neve Black is expecting her young son, besotted love pup that he is, to arrive home with a Christmas surprise this very afternoon and I\\\'ll not have her disappointed.\\\"  
\\\"You know this bizarre little one-sided love affair with my mum is kind of sick Jamie,\\\" Sirius says exasperated.  
He and Remus slowly untangle themselves and slip off the window seat. \\\"You think she\\\'ll like her Christmas surprise James?\\\" Remus asks curiously.  
\\\"She\\\'ll love you Remus. If she spends more then five minutes with you two when you\\\'re not exploring each others tonsils she\\\'ll see how right this whole bit of nonsense is and that\\\'s all she\\\'ll care about in the long run.\\\"  
\\\"Thanks Jamie,\\\" Remus says smiling.  
\\\"No problem, I\\\'ll see you both in a bit, I don\\\'t think I could sit through you dressing each other again,\\\" James says with a shudder before slipping away.  
\\\"I do /not/ know what he\\\'s talking about,\\\" Sirius says pulling on his jeans.  
\\\"Let me remind you,\\\" Remus purrs taking over control of the zip.  
Sirius gives a soft gasp and chokes out, \\\"Not that I\\\'m complaining but isn\\\'t this counterproductive?\\\"  
\\\"A bit,\\\" Remus concedes before leaving it up, \\\"And we don\\\'t have much time.\\\"  
\\\"Not a good day to tease Rem,\\\" Sirius says softly as he returns thefavor.  
\\\"I seem to remember someone saying it was always a good time to tease.\\\"  
When James returns upstairs to tell them it\\\'s time to go he finds them dressed but snogging again, \\\"Come on boys, you can finish this on the train, if you can find an empty compartment anyway...\\\"  
By the time the three of them finish wishing Peter a happy Christmas and join Lily in the last compartment Sirius\\\' stomach is tied so tightly in knots that for perhaps the first time in three years kissing Remus is the farthest thing from his mind. The two of them sit together in an easy jumble of limbs as Lily tries to calm their fears with soft words until James calls a stop to it. \\\"Let\\\'s think about something else for a spell, shall we?\\\"  
\\\"Like what Jamie? I\\\'m not exactly up for a discussion about England\\\'s new seeker and his new moves,\\\" Sirius says a bit exasperatedly. \\\"I was thinking perhaps you lot would like your presents now as we won\\\'t be together on Christmas day Siri. Whiny git, you\\\'re acting like you\\\'re going to your death,\\\" James rebuffs.  
\\\"The lot of you can act like four year olds when you want to,\\\" Lily puts in.  
\\\"Sirius calm down please Love, you weren\\\'t this worried meeting Sophia and she\\\'s evil incarnate compared to your mum from all I hear so this is no problem. And I think that\\\'s a splendid idea James,\\\" Remus comments before slipping away from Sirius to stand up.  
\\\"Oi, where are you going Love?\\\" Sirius protests softly.  
\\\"To get James and Lily\\\'s gifts out of my bag Siri, and I\\\'ll save you the trouble.\\\"  
Sirius gets a little annoyed watching Lily watch Remus as he rummages around in their bags for the packages, \\\"Enjoying the show Red?\\\"   
She gives him a challenging smile, \\\"As a matter of fact yes I am.\\\"  
Sirius finds he has no response to that, \\\"Well don\\\'t get used to it,\\\" he manages petulantly.  
\\\"What are you two on about?\\\" James asks uncomprehendingly.  
\\\"Nothing Dear, we were just working out an understanding,\\\" Lily explains with a smile.  
Remus who\\\'s both more attentive and able to read Sirius\\\' inflection as though it\\\'s a book just smiles and moves sideways a bit, placing his hips directly between his bickering lover and friend.  
\\\"Or rather we were lead to an understanding,\\\" Sirius manages admirably considering Remus\\\' hips are mere inches away from his face, begging him to take action. He does. Grabbing Remus\\\' hips with both hands he pulls him back into his lap, \\\"You are a bloody tease Rem. Do you know how much I want to risk James\\\' wrath right now and give Lils the show she\\\'s begging for?\\\"  
Remus feeling suddenly a bit discreet leans forward to whisper in Sirius\\\' ear, \\\"Even if I hadn\\\'t known exactly what I was doing before Love, I\\\'m in your lap now, I know /precisely/ how much you want to.\\\"  
\\\"Gents, unless you want to see how much worse wandless magic gets when it\\\'s done by an older wizard in the midst of trauma I suggests you quit it or retire to the loo for a bit,\\\" Lily says petting James\\\' back softly.  
\\\"Thanks for the suggestion Red!\\\" Sirius cries spilling an arm under Remus\\\' legs and keeping the other about his back. Without so much as allowing him time to protest he stands and caries his love out of the compartment.  
The last thing James and Lily hear of them is a giggled, \\\"That\\\'s enough Siri, put me down.\\\"  
When they\\\'re gone and James is sufficiently calm Lily turns a questioning gaze on him, \\\"You two practically grew up together, how do you really think his mum will take it?\\\"  
\\\"Well the first thing she\\\'s going to do is smack him, hard. Then she\\\'s going to explain to him that he\\\'s fourteen years old. Finally she\\\'ll get to know Remus and make him feel he\\\'s part of the family. I don\\\'t envy the day Sirius is going to have tomorrow but Remus is in for a good experience.\\\"  
\\\"Good, at least I don\\\'t have to spend my whole holiday worrying about them,\\\" Lily murmurs.  
James smirks at her, \\\"So did you get a good look at Remus\\\' arse before Siri went all territorial on you? I swear he\\\'s more canine than Moony some days.\\\"  
\\\"I thought you didn\\\'t know what we were talking about,\\\" Lily says confused.  
\\\"I\\\'ll tell you a secret Love, I only act as dumb as I look.\\\"  
\\\"Good thing Jamie, because some days you make me wonder how you learned to tie your shoes,\\\" Lily giggles.  
\\\"You, my fair lady would do well to remember I\\\'m a gentlemen of wit and learning with better bits of gossip than you\\\'ll find on the open market all year, and because mine\\\'s all true I\\\'ve gotten you out of many a jam.\\\"  
\\\"You haven\\\'t told me anything good since October James,\\\" Lily says suspiciously, \\\"what do you know?\\\"  
\\\"Well it\\\'s not something to go telling to just anyone mind you,\\\" James hesitates.  
\\\"I won\\\'t go telling everyone James, I promise you.\\\"  
\\\"You remember those two gits were teasing me about having a bad morning on my birthday? They only knew the half of it. After I found them shagging I tried to slip into the prefect\\\'s bathroom for a dip and found... Delphi and Tessora in the tub.\\\"  
\\\"You mean?! That\\\'s priceless, Leda in Ravenclaw swears Delphi is after Poppy!\\\"  
\\\"Not unless Poppy is keeping a big secret. And Siri is starting to have a bad influence on you.\\\"  
\\\"How so Jamie?\\\" Lily questions.  
\\\"You just called her \\\'Poppy\\\' which is a strongly Sirius habit. I don\\\'t even think Remus calls her that.\\\"  
\\\"You\\\'re really making me doubt that whole smarter than you look thing, she asked us to call her Poppy, back in September you dolt.\\\"  
\\\"Oh, right,\\\" James says distractedly. \\\"Why is it those two gits are off shagging in the loo and we\\\'re not even taking the opportunity to snog?\\\"  
\\\"Because you were hyperventilating and it didn\\\'t seem a good idea to me,\\\" Lily explains.  
\\\"Well I seem to be breathing just fine now and we have a while until they get back...\\\"  
\\\"Then shut up and kiss me James.\\\"  
Half an hour later the four of them were back in the compartment with a table James had transfigured between them. Remus and Sirius were once again a comfortable tangle of limbs and Sirius was considerably calmer. \\\"Nice shade of lipstick Jamie, it suits you,\\\" Remus quips as Sirius slides a hand up his thigh.  
\\\"Now we see your true intentions Red, you wanted to get rids of us so you could get some yourself,\\\" Sirius accuses with a smirk.   
\\\"I had no such intentions, you two traumatized Jamie so badly I had to kiss it all better,\\\" Lily declares almost defensively.  
\\\"Sure you did,\\\" Sirius comments disbelievingly.  
\\\"Did you tell them about Delphi James?\\\" Lily asks eagerly.  
\\\"No I didn\\\'t Lil,\\\" James says softly, \\\"I suppose you want to?\\\"  
\\\"Please Jamie?\\\" She gives him her best doe eyes.  
\\\"All right, all right, you know I can\\\'t resist the eyes!\\\" He cries dramatically.  
\\\"You\\\'ve been holding out information about Apollo on us Jamie? I\\\'m wounded!\\\" Sirius declares affecting an affronted tone.  
\\\"Apollo?\\\" Lily asks confused.  
\\\"We know all their first names,\\\" Remus explains.  
Lily smiles, \\\"On his birthday James found Delphi and Tessora in the tub in the prefect\\\'s bathroom, together.\\\"  
\\\"Not really surprising, I mean they\\\'re obvious,\\\" Sirius says casually.  
\\\"How many scorching looks over breakfast can be coincidence really?\\\" Remus asks.  
\\\"Besides Papillon is so obvious. No straight man would be so secure as to let his students asks him anything and the way his eyes light up when anyone so much as mentions Divination...\\\" Sirius turns to James, \\\"Am I that bad?\\\"  
\\\"Worse! Much worse,\\\" James cries loudly.  
\\\"When we separate you two you resemble nothing so much as a lost puppy,\\\" Lily says softly, \\\"use that to draw your own conclusions Siri.\\\"  
\\\"Don\\\'t fret Love. I think it\\\'s endearing, in Papillon and so much more so in you,\\\" Remus assures him. \\\"Now I believe we were going to move on to the lighter business of Christmas presents, weren\\\'t we?\\\"   
\\\"That we were, back to the business at hand,\\\" James says pulling one of the boxes closer to him.  
\\\"Just a warning James, that doesn\\\'t hold a candle to your birthday present,\\\" Lily warns.  
\\\"I promise not to be the least bit disappointed Dear,\\\" James says smiling. James bursts out laughing as he opens the box than tipping it so Remus and Sirius can see he reads out, \\\"Ten charms to control your hair,\\\" before letting loose another peal of laughter, \\\"and silk pajamas, telling me something Lil?\\\"  
\\\"Ah, young love...\\\" Sirius says mistily.  
\\\"Hush and open your gifts,\\\" Lily scolds.  
Considering her gifts to them in the past and the new attire for James they\\\'re a bit surprised to find that their gifts are perfectly respectable. Remus giggled uncontrollably for a minute before reading out, \\\"My Love is loopy, a cautionary tale.\\\"  
\\\"Red, if you weren\\\'t only almost my sister I\\\'d hit you right now,\\\" Sirius pouts.  
\\\"Oh open yours,\\\" Lily says testily.  
\\\"150 Pranks to play without leaving bed,\\\" Sirius says laughing. \\\"I suppose you\\\'re forgiven. For now.\\\"  
\\\"That\\\'s all I ask,\\\" Lily says with a nod.  
\\\"Well come on Red, open something,\\\" Remus says smiling.  
Lily starts to unbutton her shirt and James grabs her wrists, \\\"Lils!\\\"  
\\\"It\\\'s not as if it\\\'s something we want to see James,\\\" Sirius comments.  
\\\"No offense Red,\\\" Remus adds.  
\\\"None taken Sweetie,\\\" Lily says brightly. \\\"Like to rephrase your question now?\\\"  
\\\"Well come on Red, open a present,\\\" Remus says in an overly sweet tone.  
Moving James\\\' hands she sits forward and picks up the nearest box and turns to James, \\\"It\\\'s from you, should I be frightened?\\\"  
\\\"Very funny Lily,\\\" James says still pouting.  
Lily opens the box and pulls a small piece of jewelry out, \\\"James, it\\\'s beautiful but a hair clip?\\\"  
\\\"You\\\'re always saying the ones you bring from home slip and your hair comes loose, this ones charmed not to,\\\" James explains blushing to have just said that in front of Remus and Sirius.  
Remus and Sirius, knowing how soppy they\\\'ve been lately do an admirable job of not snickering at him. Still he glares at them.   
Finally he picks up a box, \\\"Let\\\'s see what Siri came up with this year.\\\"  
Remus and Sirius snicker at last but whether it\\\'s over James\\\' embarrassment or the content of the box James can\\\'t tell. As he opens it he decides it\\\'s the content of the box, \\\"Three days to Wit and Charm,\\\" James reads annoyed.  
\\\"Oh Jamie, it\\\'s all in good fun,\\\" Remus says trying to hide a snicker. \\\"Besides when I open this I\\\'ll bet it\\\'s not exactly kind,\\\" he taps his fingers lightly on James\\\' gift.  
\\\"So untrusting...\\\" James comments softly.  
Remus opens the box and a purring noise fills the compartment. Sirius looks at him affronted, \\\"A cat James? Cats are positively unbearable.\\\"  
James laughs lightly, \\\"It\\\'s not a cat Sirius, calm down.\\\"  
Remus lifts the small ball of fluff out of the box chuckling himself, \\\"Why on earth did you get me a puffskein James? I certainly don\\\'t need anything to cuddle.\\\"  
\\\"I figured the little ball of fluff wouldn\\\'t talk back,\\\" James mumbles unwilling to admit he\\\'d actually thought having something other than Sirius would do Remus a bit of good after all the trouble with his mum.  
Sirius eyes his suspiciously, \\\"So it\\\'s mine that booby trapped eh?\\\"  
Lily snickers. \\\"What Red?\\\"  
\\\"Nothing Sirius, it\\\'s just not a terribly appropriate phrase for you,\\\" Lily says softly.  
He winks at her, \\\"Yes well I\\\'d adapt it but we wouldn\\\'t want James to look like a tomato forever would we?\\\" He opens the box without further ado. \\\"A pillow Jamie? What the heck are you trying to tell me with /this/?\\\"  
James smiles bright, \\\"That Lovely Mother of yours is bound to send you off to separate beds at night, I figured you could use /something/ to take up the extra space.\\\"  
\\\"Jamie, you are a bloody prat,\\\" Sirius tells him annoyed and doesn\\\'t touch the pillow.  
As if to defuse the situation Lily opens Remus\\\' gift. She lifts a leather case and read the gold printing on it aloud, \\\"Quidditch Fan Survival Kit.\\\"  
\\\"You always look so miserable when James drags you to practice, I thought it might help if you were amused,\\\" Remus explains.   
She unzips the case and James looks over it\\\'s contents with envy. There\\\'s a set of omnioculars, a book of charms for comfortable seating, miniatures of a team that followed verbal directions, and other toys and distractions. \\\"Thank you Remus,\\\" She chuckles as the keeper walks on her hand winking at her with his broom over his shoulder.  
\\\"You\\\'re very welcome Red. Well James, are you going to open yours?\\\" Remus asks lightly.  
Much to James\\\' relief and delight Remus got him something he\\\'d asked for, a new pair of Quidditch gloves. \\\"Thanks Rem,\\\" He says grinning broadly.  
\\\"You\\\'re welcome Jamie, sorry I couldn\\\'t think of anything more creative,\\\" Remus says returning the smile.  
\\\"Nonsense, they\\\'re just what I wanted,\\\" James assures him.  
\\\"Well Red, that just leaves you and this,\\\" Sirius tells her pushing the copper colored box at her.  
\\\"Does it bite?\\\" Lily asks cautiously.  
\\\"Milady I think you\\\'re spending to much time with Jamie, to question my intentions that way,\\\" Sirius calls out, wounded.  
\\\"I think you doth protest too much Siri,\\\" She calls back.  
\\\"That\\\'s it, from now on Neither of you is getting nice gifts from me,\\\" Sirius pouts.  
Lily chuckles, \\\"Aww Siri, don\\\'t pout you know I love ya.\\\" Lily opens the box to a slight blue glow.  
\\\"I do now,\\\" Sirius says smiling.  
\\\"What is it Siri?\\\" Lily asks lifting the now clear ball out of the small box.  
\\\"Lie,\\\" Sirius instructs her.  
\\\"Petunia Evans is a ray of sunshine,\\\" Lily says careful not to revel anything. The ball glows again, this time a bright orange.  
\\\"It\\\'s veritapila, as you can see it detects lies. Jackie told me about a muggle game you taught the girls, \\\'truth or dare\\\', it seemed to me this would make it more interesting,\\\" Sirius says smiling.  
\\\"That much is certain, especially as I can\\\'t tell when Simone from Ravenclaw is lying. The girl is just too good at the whole poker face thing,\\\" Lily says chuckling as it again turns an approving blue.

Remus is scared beyond reason that Neve will hurt Sirius the way his own mother hurt him. Sirius isn\\\'t much better. He\\\'s as certain as James is that his mother will be kind to Remus but what awaits him behind the oak front door is a complete mystery. And for once, he doesn\\\'t want to know the answer. Still he smiles at Remus, \\\"Ready Love?\\\"  
Remus returns the smile more surely, \\\"This can\\\'t be that bad Siri, calm down.\\\"  
The reassurance is hollow and they both know it but Sirius squeezes his hand and together they climb the steps. Sirius speaks a password to a carving of a dog beside the door. Sirius senses Remus\\\' interested gaze, \\\"Mum\\\'s always been fond of the story of Cuchulain so as Da wouldn\\\'t have a carving of some man and there\\\'s no accepted way of representing him she picked a dog. \\\'Cudubh\\\' Da branded him: the hound of Black.\\\"  
The small bit of family history puts them both slightly more at ease as they enter the front hall. Remus looks around appreciatively it\\\'s not as large or stuffy as the manor but it would have been enough to make his mum happy, if it had been the Black\\\'s daughter he was seeing. As for himself Remus likes it, it\\\'s warm and lived in and never before has he seen a room more clearly belonging to a true lover of books than Mr. Black\\\'s study which is on his left.  
\\\"Just leave your bag here for right now Rem,\\\" Sirius instructs placing his own bag beside a closet door. Leading the way through the living room on the right he calls out, \\\"Mathair? We\\\'re here Mathair.\\\"  
\\\"Mathair?\\\" Remus asks curiously as the pass through the dinning room.  
\\\"It\\\'s Gaelic, she insists I use it or I\\\'ll forget,\\\" Sirius says with a soft smile.  
\\\"You\\\'ll have to teach me sometime,\\\" Remus says wondering how many of the teachers could possibly know Gaelic and if everything sounded sexy when Sirius spoke flowing words in that thick accent that almost entirely dissipated when he spoke in English. The soft tint of Sirius\\\' voice had always intrigued him and to hear it color each sound so richly seemed a lovely treasure this trip had uncovered for him.  
Neve reached the kitchen door at the same time they did, \\\"Mac, you\\\'ve arrived, lovely. You did thank the Potters for bringing you over, didn\\\'t you dear?\\\"  
\\\"Yes Mathair, multiple times. Mathair, this is Remus, I\\\'m not sure if you\\\'ve met before,\\\" He turns to Remus, \\\"Clearly L-Remus, this is my mum.\\\"  
\\\"Lovely to meet you Mrs. Lupin,\\\" Remus says extending a hand to her as he\\\'d been trained.  
\\\"Oh that\\\'s sweet dear but please, call me Neve,\\\" She says shaking his hand almost unconsciously. \\\"Come have something to drink, your athair just bought a fresh case of butter beer.\\\"  
The small table in the kitchen only sat four and Sirius had to remind himself not to more a chair to Remus\\\' side of the table before sitting down. He\\\'d already had one slip perhaps it\\\'d be best just to tell her now.  
Neve hands each of them a butter beer and takes her own seat again.  
She\\\'s working on a puzzle whose pieces complain at her speed. \\\"Could we get a move on here? I\\\'m expected at a party in old Carey\\\'s painting,\\\" The helmet of a knight in shining armor shouts above the others.  
Neve ignores it, \\\"How has school been boys?\\\"  
\\\"Very good, I\\\'m beating James in transfiguration,\\\" Sirius says smiling before glancing at Remus nervously.  
\\\"And you dear?\\\" She asks Remus as she puts the noisy knights head in place.  
\\\"I\\\'m doing well,\\\" Remus tells her smiling.  
\\\"He\\\'s being shy, he\\\'s got the highest mark in defense and he and Lily are putting the rest of us to shame in charms,\\\" Sirius informs her proudly.  
Remus blushes a little, \\\"You know I wouldn\\\'t be passing charms without Lil\\\'s help Siri.\\\"  
\\\"That\\\'s nonsense Rem, you think Jamie and Pete will use it against you if you\\\'re good at charms. You\\\'re under the mistaken impression that it\\\'s girly for lack of a better word,\\\" Sirius argues oblivious to his mother who is looking at him in shocked wonder. He sounds so... mature.  
Recovering unnoticed by the boys Neve smiles again, \\\"And besides classes?\\\"  
\\\"Mr. Evans is in a snit because Lils kissed a girl playing a game awhile back...\\\" Sirius puts off the confession a bit longer.  
\\\"Mr. Evans? How does Lily\\\'s father know about it?\\\" Neve asks examining a piece of the damsel\\\'s dress trying to decide where it goes.  
\\\"Not that Mr. Evans,\\\" Remus says chuckling. \\\"Siri has taken to calling James \\\'Mr. Evans\\\' in retaliation for an... Unfortunate nickname James gave him.\\\"  
\\\"I get the distinct feeling that it\\\'s better that I don\\\'t ask,\\\" Neve comments after a moment. \\\"And what about you boys, anything tease worthy going on with you?\\\"  
\\\"A bit,\\\" Sirius admits softly giving Remus a look of warning before continuing on. \\\"Mathair, I\\\'m in Love. With Remus. I\\\'m Gay. I know we\\\'re fourteen but this is it, the real thing. We\\\'re in love. Please be okay with this,\\\" He babbles.  
Remus keeps his eyes locked on Neve, holding his breath.  
\\\"What? Slow down Sirius, tell me one thing at a time,\\\" She says softly.  
\\\"I\\\'m gay,\\\" He says again not meeting her eyes.  
She nods slowly, \\\"Your athair will be disappointed, but I knew.\\\"  
\\\"You knew?\\\" Sirius splutters meeting her eyes suddenly. \\\"What do you mean you knew?\\\"  
\\\"Siri darling, a mother just knows these things,\\\" Neve says kindly glancing at Remus who thinks he understands what she\\\'s saying. \\\"Go on mac.\\\"  
\\\"I\\\'m in love, well we\\\'re, what I mean to say is-\\\" He takes a deep breath, \\\"Remus and I are in love.\\\"  
She gives him a skeptical smile, \\\"Sirius you\\\'re fourteen years old.\\\"  
\\\"I know we\\\'re only fourteen, but it wouldn\\\'t matter if we were only twelve. We belong together mathair. Remus se mo ana chara, mathair.\\\"  
\\\"Soul mates dear?\\\" Neve asks softly.  
\\\"Yes mum, like meant to be together, fate bound to one another,\\\" Sirius says joining his mother in the return to English.  
\\\"And what makes you say that dear?\\\" Neve asks indulgently.  
\\\"The bloody physical hurt anytime we\\\'re apart,\\\" Sirius snaps, a little angry to hear his mother\\\'s voice take on that tone.  
\\\"Siri calm down,\\\" Remus says softly, taking his hand. \\\"Mrs. Black, I know this has to seem sudden and far to early, and even foolish. But the truth of the matter is this is right, we belong together and no matter what anyone thinks we\\\'re going to be together, the decision is already made.\\\"  
Neve turns to him, \\\"Remus, first I told you it\\\'s Neve. And second I\\\'m not disapproving, or asking you boys not to stay together. I just think it\\\'s a bit soon to go saying that you\\\'re in love. I mean I don\\\'t here James going on about being in love with Lily.\\\"  
\\\"Then you haven\\\'t spoken to Jamie in about a year Mathair, not only does he constantly babble about how beautiful she is but also much he loves her and how he could never live without her,\\\" Sirius says defiantly.  
She smiles and shakes her head, \\\"Whatever you say dear. Welcome to the family Remus, lovely to meet you.\\\"  
\\\"Come on Love, let\\\'s put our things away,\\\" Sirius murmurs softly.  
\\\"Guest bedroom Siri,\\\" Neve warns.  
\\\"Yes Mathair,\\\" Sirius calls as they leave.  
\\\"Just what I wanted for Christmas,\\\" Remus says softly to himself.  
\\\"What\\\'s that ceardsearc?\\\" Sirius asks curiously.  
\\\"I just didn\\\'t think about the fact that I\\\'d be sleeping alone,\\\" Remus complains softly.  
\\\"Who said you would be?\\\" Sirius asks flippantly.  
\\\"I believe that is what your mum had in mind,\\\" Remus says sadly.  
\\\"I do believe you\\\'re forgetting just who you\\\'re talking to,\\\" Sirius murmurs. \\\"I\\\'ll be in your room before you can shut your light out Love.\\\"  
\\\"Good Darling, because I don\\\'t know how to sleep alone anymore,\\\" Remus says lifting his bag again.  
\\\"Sleep wasn\\\'t what I was worried about,\\\" Sirius whispers in his ear before starting toward the stairs.


End file.
